Ever ever after part 1: Axle's story
by White Keyblade Oathkeeper
Summary: Axle is just a normel boy...until he and his parents are killed, he finds himself in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. later he finds out there's more to the murder than he knows, and he is bent on finding out the secrets behind it...and his own past
1. A whole new world

**Ever ever after**

**Part 1: Axel's story**

**Chapter 1 A Whole New World**

Please ignore the Disney material

(A/N in this story Silver doesn't exist)

Axel was a 14 year old boy living in our world. It had been years since he saw his cousin Max and Uncle Ben. Oddly enough he only had seen them on his birthdays, and when he and Max went to summer camp, but ever since the move he hadn't seen them again. When he asked his parents why they said they'd tell him when he was older. Axel's favorite game series was Sonic the Hedgehog, for some reason his parents thought it was amusing.

Today was a normal day for Axel as he was just talking to Titin, a voice in his head he never told anyone about. Now Axle wasn't insane or anything, although there used to be anther voice named Noel. Noel's voice was gentle while Titin's was rough but friendly at the same time. Axle never knew what happened to Noel, but one day he was gone. "Thinking about Noel again Axel" Titin asked

"You're in my head you should know" Axel replied

"Yeah I know" Titin said

Axle couldn't resist "about being in my head or if I'm thinking about Noel?" he asked to confuse Titin

This caught Titin by surprise which was evident by his answer "I-I don't know".

"Relax I'm just messing you man" Axle reassured his friend

"You suck you know that right?" Titin asked

"Ok maybe we should stop saying 'know'" Axle suggested

Titin was about to respond when Axle mom called him down for diner "coming mom" Axle called out, but by the time he got to the stairs he heard his mom scream "mom!" Axle yelled as he ran down to see what happened. When he got down he saw a man with a gun.

"So you had one with that loser, but not with me" the man growled when he saw Axle

"Seymour leave Axle out of this, it's just between you and me" Axle's mom said

"Mom who is this" asked a scared Axle

This surprised Seymour and he replied by asking "you mean you don't know. Unbelievable your parents never told you who you really are did they?"

"Seymour don't do it." Axle's dad warned

"To late" Seymour said and he shot Axle's mom then his dad.

"No!" Axle yelled as he ran over to his parents

"Run…Axle" his mom said weakly

"Again, too late" Seymour said as he shot Axle

"No" Axel cried weakly. Death will overtake him now is what he kept thinking, but it didn't. Instead he felt like his body was being torn every which way. When he woke up he found he couldn't open his eyes, but he did hear voice.

"Will he be alright" said a girl voice

"I don't think he'll survive this wound" said a young male voice

"Hey Axle you ok?" this voice he knew. It was Titin

"Titin is that you?" Axle asked hopefully

"The one and only" he replied

"What happened?"

"What do you think you happened, you got shot you moron"

"Besides that"

"That I don't know, but maybe the people by us do"

"You hear them to?"

"Of course. Now shut up and listen"

"So he's dead" said an older male voice

"Yep, no heartbeat" said the young male voice

"Dead…they think I'm dead?" this surprised Axle quite a bit "maybe I am. Maybe dead people can hear things" he suggested

"We aren't dead you idiot" Titin replied

"Is he glowing?" asked a new male voice

"What does it mean" asked new young girl voice

"He's got a heartbeat!" said the young male voice

"Man he is one lucky hedgehog" said the first older male voice

"Did he say hedgehog!?" Axle yelled

"Please tell me these people are blind" Titin begged

Axle felt he could open his eyes now, but they were not used to the light so he did it slowly

"Hey he's coming to" said an even older girl voice

"Man it's about time I can open my eyes" Axle said relieved

"Wait, are you saying you were awake the whole time?" asked the young male voice

"I think so" Axle replied "by the way my name's Axle. Thanks for saving me" it was then that he saw the people who saved him, or should I say the animals that saved him.

"Well Axle it's good to see your ok" said a two tailed fox which he knew was named Tails

This caused Axle to faint "oh no is he ok" asked a pink hedgehog named Amy

"He's probably dreaming now, I've got an invention that will let us see what his dreams are" Tails said

"But that's invading his privacies isn't it?" asked a rabbit named Cream

"Normally yes, but we're trying to help him" replied Tails

Later when they got Axle hocked up to the machine and saw inside his dream they saw something they never expected. He was a human, and he was playing video games, but not just any video games. He was playing game with them in it. "He must come from a world that watches' other worlds through video games and stuff" Tails suggested

"But then why was he surprised to see us" asked a blue Hedgehog named Sonic

"Maybe he doesn't know" Cream tried

"But then how did he get here" asked a bat named Rouge

"Let's ask him when he wakes up" suggested a red echidna named Knuckles

Later when Axle woke up he saw that they were all staring at him. "What?" he asked confused

"Who are you?" asked who he knew to Amy

"Axle Marna" he answered

"I think what she means is 'what are you'" replied Shadow

"What do you mean?" Axle asked not knowing what they meant

"We saw your dream" Sonic explained

"Blue blur say what now?" asked Axle

"I knew it was wrong to watch his dream" said a guilty Cream

But Axle didn't seem mad. In fact he seemed relived "well that saves me the trouble of explaining" said Axle

"Well…we still want to know how you got here" Tails pointed out

"……………………………………………………………………………………………..do you really want to know?" asked a nerves Axle

Not picking up on it Knuckles replied "yes we do"

"Fine, someone named Seymour shot and killed my mom, dad, and I" Axle replied with tears in his eyes

"Oh man. I didn't know" said a remorse filled Knuckles

Tails was thinking about something and asked Axle "but you said this Seymour guy killed you…then how are you still alive?"

Axle looked at him and replied "listen this is as much a shock to me as it is to you"

"Right sorry" Tails apologized with his head hanging low

Axle saw the remorse in his eyes "it's ok" he said to reassure him

Suddenly they heard the radio (which no one noticed before) announcement "this just in. Dr. Eggman is attacking-"after that it was cut of

"Eggman" scoffed Shadow

"All right it's time to party" cried an exited Sonic

Everyone but Axle left the room to fight Eggman, but Amy stopped and asked "hey Axle what to come with us?"

Axle couldn't believe his ears "you bet


	2. The frist fight

Hey everybody White Keyblade Oathkeeper I'm back with chap two. I'd like to thank blessedbyangels for the 1st review of this story, and it actually drove me to crank this chap out so thanks (wait, didn't I already say thanks…wow déjà vu)

**Chapter 2 the first fight**

Axle couldn't believe it; he was going to fight side by side with his favorite video game characters to battle Eggman. He had fought him before but only in video games so this was new for him. Suddenly they heard an explosion; "its Eggman!" called out Tails. Everyone saw him in a giant walker which Axle recognized instantly, it was the spider walker from Sonic Adventure (A/N for those of you who are bad at math let me show you this; big city+ giant walker (censored due to graphic contents). I hope that cleared some things up). "Not that again" Tails complained.

"You've seen this before" asked Sonic

"Yep" Tails replied

"Who cares let's just smash it already" Knuckles said.

"For once in my life I agree with you" Shadow commented. And with that they ran out to confront Eggman

"Ah why if it isn't Sonic, and it seems you brought a friend" chortled Eggman

Axle shuddered at the sight of him having never seen him in real life "how is that boll of bacon grease still alive?!" he asked at the shock of Eggman's body.

"'Boll of bacon grease'…that's new" commented Shadow

"I can't believe you brought that hunk of junk back. Didn't I already wreck it?" Tails cried out

"Ah but this one is upgraded, it's got a few more tricks then before" Eggman replied. After that he pressed a button on the controls and fired 4 missiles out of seemingly nowhere. Sonic spin dashed the 1st one, Shadow did the same to the 2nd one, and Knuckles smashed the 3rd one…but the last one got away from them and barreled straight towards Axle.

"AHHH!!" he screamed seconds before impact as he closed his eyes to afraid to open them.

"WHAT, but that's impossible" Eggman screamed, but Axle was too scared to look at what he was yelling about. Then he realized something, there was no explosion and he was still alive. Taking that in mind he slowly opened his eyes and to his great surprise he saw the missile right in front of him.

"AHHH!!" he screamed…again. Then he noticed something…the missile wasn't moving at all. It was just floating there with the engine still on, but for some reason Axle was starting to feel drained. Not tired drained or mentally drained but something in-between. Axle moved his left hand over to the right to start to crawl away but as he moved the missile moved with him still pointing in the some direction. This scared Axle so he tried the other way with the other hand only to have the missile rotate to where his hand moved to. Then Axle thought of something, he noticed that when the missile moved it felt like it drained him, so he moved his right hand up and the missile moved up. Then he moved his left hand down and the missile pointed down with his hand. It finally hit him, he stopped the missile even though he had no idea how he did, but Axle wasn't one to question a good thing. Then he got an 

idea, one to truly test if he now controlled the missile. He made a flipping motion with his right hand and thrusted his left hand forward and sure enough the missile flipped around and rammed into Eggman's walker which took everybody (even Axle) by surprise. When the missile was out of his control he felt his strength return to him almost all at once.

"Wow, why didn't you tell us you could do that?" asked Sonic

Axle looked at him and replied "'you', why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We'll see who's laughing soon" Eggman randomly said

"But no one's laughing" Axle replied

"Whatever" Eggman ended the dialog with that comment. Then he pressed another button on the controls making a claw come out of the bottom of the cockpit which headed straight towards Amy, she panicked

"Got to think fast" Axle thought to himself

"Why not move something in front of her?" suggested a familiar voice

"Great thinking Titin" Axle replied. Axle tried to call up the same feeling he had before and use it on a nearby barrel. It was working he felt that same draining feeling as before and the barrel was starting to shake, but he was running out of time and had to hurry up. Mustering all his strength he tossed the barrel in front of Amy, just in time to as the claw was seconds away from Amy, making the claw grab the barrel instead of her. "I'm getting the hang of this fast" Axle whistled.

"All right nice move Axle" Tails cheered.

At this point Eggman was having a tantrum so this gave Axle a chance. "The claw still has the barrel" he started to think to himself "so I can drag the claw by moving the barrel, but how can I use this?" he conclude. Then he looked at the legs "that's it!" he thought excitedly. The claw was pretty long so he thought this would work, he started to drag the barrel (and the claw) to the left. Then when it passed a leg it changed directions and moved to another leg and wrapped it around the last two legs. Then with his last ounce of strength he shoved the barrel into the walker, leaving Axle exhausted and laying on the floor. When Eggman tried to walk the claw tripped him and destroyed his walker

Wow Axle has powers. If you can tell me what game/move/comic/T.V show there from you get a cookie (it will get easier to tell when he gets the 2nd one). Once again thanks blessedbyangels for your review, I'll be thanking everybody who review in the next chapter I post (something I'll be doing from now on). I'm forgetting something what is it…oh yeah, read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	3. The face of a murderer

I have returned (and to think I started this the same day I posted my last chap). Okay time to thank the people who reviewed my last chap…what, only one…oh well, thanks to Rikki 'O' for her review. Oh and while we're on the subject of reviews I think I'll be thanking people for their reviews at the start of every chap and at the end. Oh and one last thing, I'd like to thank blessedbyangels (A.K.A my mom (something I learned recently)) for giving me a subject for my first poll. Last thing, this story takes place in the human world of sonic the hedgehog, but with an animal population

**Chapter 3 the face of a murderer**

In one day Axle had died, become a hedgehog, battled Eggman and gotten psychic powers, needless to say he was overwhelmed by it all. "Hey guy did you check the paper this morning?" Knuckles asked walking into Tails' workshop.

"No what's in it?" asked Tails. Knuckles tossed him the paper. "'New hedgehog on the block trips up Eggman'" he read from the paper.

"Me??" asked a surprised Axle

"Looks like someone's really getting into this" smirked Sonic

"But it was just a fluke; I didn't even know I was psychic at all" Axle answered

"Well it won't be a fluke next time"

"Yeah I guess…wait…'next time'"

Amy spoke up at this time and said "yeah we talked about it and we decided to let you join us to kick Eggman's butt"

"Of course it's all up to you" Knuckles butted in, but everyone knew this was just a formality since his answer was so obvious

"I'd love to!" Axle belted out in utter excitement

"Then it's official, welcome to the team Axle" Tails congratulated

Then came the awkward silence. "So what do we do now" Axle asked, but before anyone could answer Cream came running in

"Turn the news on" she commanded as she turned the TV on and changed the channel, and while everyone watched with curiosity Axle watched with fear. On the news a princes had just returned from a 14 year journey and was giving a speech which Axle didn't catch

"Seymour" both Axle and Titin said in unison

Tails was the first to register the importance of Axle knowing him, and that when he remembered flashback "Fine, someone named Seymour shot and killed my mom, dad, and I" Axle replied with tears in his eyes flashback ends "Axle…do you know him" this caught everybody's attention

Axle looked at the others and sighed "I never thought I would see him here" then he started to have a flashback and everybody near him started to feel strange flashback

"So you had one with that loser, but not with me" the man growled when he saw Axle

"Seymour leave Axle out of this, it's just between you and me" Axle's mom said

"Mom who is this" asked a scared Axle

This surprised Seymour and he replied by asking "you mean you don't know. Unbelievable your parents never told you who you really are did they?"

"Seymour don't do it." Axle's dad warned

"To late" Seymour said and he shot Axle's mom then his dad.

"No!" Axle yelled as he ran over to his parents

"Run…Axle" his mom said weakly

"Again, too late" Seymour said as he shot Axle

"No" Axel cried weakly. Death will overtake him now is what he kept thinking, but it didn't. Instead he felt like his body was being torn every which way. When he woke up he found he couldn't open his eyes, but he did hear voice.

Flashback ends "Whoa…what was that?" asked Sonic

"What was what?" repeated Axle

"You mean you saw it to?" asked Rouge

"I think we all saw it" answered Tails

"Saw what!?" Axle was getting impatient

At this time Shadow thought of something "maybe, just maybe" he thought to himself. "There were two names said in that vision we saw-"he started

"I didn't see it" Axle shot back

"Oh but you did. Can anyone tell me the two names mentioned?" he asked

This time Cream spoke up "was it 'Axle' and 'Seymour'?" she asked. Now everyone finally got it

"Are you saying we saw Axle's memories?" asked Amy

"It looks that way doesn't it?" Shadow replied

Sonic was about to say something but stopped when he saw that Axle was gone "hey guys, where did Axle go?"

"I'll check upstairs" his best friend replied

Later with Axle. All he knew was that he was a hedgehog, but he didn't know what he looked like. So he went to the bathroom upstairs to find out. When he got there he saw that his quills, unlike Sonic and Shadow, were pointing outward, there were also two quills on each side of his neck like a collar, and his fur was silver with golden highlights but both were a humble shade. "Man I look like a princes from some fan art, I wonder…did I think this body up?" he thought to himself as he searched his memories. He soon recalled a hedgehog with quills like him but couldn't make out the fur color

"That definitely looks familiar" piped Titin. Now to you or me this would make us jump, but Axle had lived with Titin's outburst his whole life and therefore was used to it

Tails had just walked in at this time "hey Axle, that Seymour guy we saw on TV…he killed you and your parents right?" Axle just nodded "is there anything we can do to help" at this point everyone was upstairs

In a hushed tone Axle responded "I don't even know who I am"

Amy who hated to see her friends like this spoke up "Axle don't talk like that"

A small smile showed on Axel's face as he responded "what I meant is I don't know what I am. My parents kept so many secrets from me. Heck I'm not sure if Marna is my real last name. But I do know this; someone from this world knew my parents and came to my world to kill them, then maybe just maybe the secrets of my past are here…in this world. And I won't rest until I find them" he finished

Sonic then unexpectedly spoke up "well Axle know this; you're not alone" this caught everyone's attention "and I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say 'we'll help you search for your past"

Axle just looked at him and said "thanks Sonic"

So Axle's murderer is a princes, (in a high voice) plot twist (just the first of many). Anyway before I forget, the poll I'm goanna start is about if you have a parent who's done something extreme in your life. Now that's out of the way lets wrap this bad boy up, thanks one again Rikki 'O' (if you turn out to be one of my relatives then you die (hey my mom's on this site I think I've earned the right to be paranoid)) for your review. (Yea catchphrase time) read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	4. Summon up your courge and a friend

SonicFreak2008 and SnoopingAsUsualISee. You have both reviewed my last chapter and I thank you both. This is something you all might want to know; I've decided on a name for the last chapter, it will be called; move along, the hopeless warrior. Ok you people know I have a poll on my bio right? Oh well on with the show

**Chapter 4 summon up your courage (and a friend)**

"So any clue where we start?" asked Sonic

This stopped Axle in his tracks "any ideas Titin?"

"Why are you asking me? Noel's the smart one" he replied

"Yeah but Noels not here now is he"

"I know I know" he said and then he thought to himself "what happened to him? Didn't that Maser guy say we could both live on in Axle?"

"What?" asked Axle

Titin had forgotten that Axle could hear his thoughts "oh it's nothing" he replied

Axle left it at that mainly because he had a conversation outside of his mind "what about that news show"

At this point everyone felt stupid "I think it's over" Tails replied

"Typical" said Axle

"You think Eggman's involved in this?" asked Sonic

"Knowing our luck he planned it" Shadow quirked

Suddenly the Egg Emperor (boss with javelin from SH) appeared from nowhere "wait…didn't we already kick your but today?" asked Axle

"You just got a cheap shot in" he replied

"You call that cheap!! You use hostages…how is that not cheap"

Eggman replied by attacking Tails who got a bad cut on his back. Sonic and Shadow retaliated by hitting him with a double homing attack, but Eggman just shock it off and slammed Sonic with his shield. Axle grabbed a rock with his telekinesis and tossed it at Eggman to buy Sonic some time, but it was ineffective. "Why don't you grab Eggman with your powers?" suggested Sonic who was just getting up. Axle tried but he was too big

"I can't" he replied. At this time Knuckles jumped in to action and slammed his fists in the robot.

"I'm getting tired of this" Eggman said as he called out a bunch of robot minions

"This looks bad" Shadow said. Axle might not have been able to do much against the Egg Emperor, but he could do a lot to the minions. He had to work fast so he mainly did things like pulling on their legs and stuff to trip them. All the while Eggman was busy hacking and slashing away at Shadow and Knuckles while Sonic was helping to take down the minions

"We need a miracle" Axle thought to himself as he remembered the last fight (flashback)

"Whatever" Eggman ended the dialog with that comment. Then he pressed another button on the controls making a claw come out of the bottom of the cockpit which headed straight towards Amy, she panicked

"Got to think fast" Axle thought to himself

"Why not move something in front of her?" suggested a familiar voice

"Great thinking Titin" Axle replied. Axle tried to call up the same feeling he had before and use it on a nearby barrel. It was working he felt that same draining feeling as before and the barrel was starting to shake, but he was running out of time and had to hurry up. Mustering all his strength he tossed the barrel in front of Amy, just in time to as the claw was seconds away from Amy, making the claw grab the barrel instead of her. "I'm getting the hang of this fast" Axle whistled.

"All right nice move Axle" Tails cheered.

At this point Eggman was having a tantrum so this gave Axle a chance. "The claw still has the barrel" he started to think to himself "so I can drag the claw by moving the barrel, but how can I use this?" he conclude. Then he looked at the legs "that's it!" he thought excitedly. The claw was pretty long so he thought this would work, he started to drag the barrel (and the claw) to the left. Then when it passed a leg it changed directions and moved to another leg and wrapped it around the last two legs. Then with his last ounce of strength he shoved the barrel into the walker, leaving Axle exhausted and laying on the floor. When Eggman tried to walk the claw tripped him and destroyed his walker (flashback ends)

Eggman's robot minions were almost gone, but so was Knuckles and Shadows strength. Even Sonic was worn out from his wound and was on his last leg of his second wind.

"I've finally got you right where I want you" mocked Eggman "now before I kill you, being the nice guy that I am, I'm going to let you beg for your worthless life" he spat while pointing his javelin at Sonic

Sonic just smirked and said "sorry to disappoint you doc". Axle had just finished the last robot when he saw Eggman pointing his javelin at a weakened Sonic

"Get away from him!" Axle yelled while pulling a rock out from under Eggman tripping him, which needless to say made Eggman very mad

"Now you're goanna get it!" he yelled at Axle while getting up. Then Eggman charged at Axle but he jumped to the side just before Eggman hit him so he crashed, making him even more mad as he ranted something that no one got. Axle didn't bother asking him to repeat it for fear of provoking him more than he needed to. "Stand still you pest!" he yelled

"I thought he was crazy and now I got proof" Axle said unable to help himself. Just then he felt a cramp in his leg which Eggman noticed

"What's wrong? You're leg hurt?" he asked with mock pity as readied one more charge. Axle braced for impact, and death. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the sound of metal clashing. When it died down Axle saw a humanoid figure as big as the Egg Emperor that looked like a bulky suit of armor holding a rust red sword with a blade with strange makings and that was almost as wide as the hilt, holding back Eggman. He pushed him back on his back with ease

Axle limped over to the figure, looked up at him and said "Titin?"

The figure rested the sword on his shoulder and replied "the one and only"

O.M.G Titin's real (but I knew that). Will he be enough to stop Eggman (insert dramatic music here)? Ok thank you time, SonicFreak2008 and SnoopingAsUsualISee thank you both for your reviews. Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	5. Total body strenght

SonicFreak2008 I'd like to thank you for being such a loyal reader and for reviewing all the chaps of this story. This one's for you. In this chapter I'll reveal some things about Titin and what he is., and I'll also be hinting at new characters that will be in this story

**Chapter 5 Total body strength**

In the back of his mind Axle thought he was crazy for believing that there was a voice in his head, but when he saw Titin in front of him he abandon those thoughts. "Titin…your real" he said in awe

Titin just looked at him and replied "I wish I was Axle, but I'm just a projection of your mind"

Axle was devastated "really?"

"No not really you moron, man I can't believe you thought I was telling the truth" he replied. Now this was the Titin that Axle knew, and it made him feel good that he wasn't crazy (about this thing at least). Eggman and everyone else seemed a little too surprised, as Axle and Titin soon saw "what?" he asked

Eggman just looked at him and said "y-you're a summon beast"

"Ding, ding, ding you are correct sir. Axle please tell the man what he's won" Titin said imitating a game show host

Axle caught this and while not understanding it still went along with it "you got it Titin, you've won a but kicking". This obviously made Eggman mad which was evident by the face he made

"But how can you be a summoner, you look no older than 14 and all the other summon beasts had been realized by than" Eggman yelled

Axle had no idea what he was talking about "you mean I'm a summoner?"

Tails remembered that Axle was not of this world (sorry I just had to word it like that) so he felt the need to explain the whole summon thing to him "a summoner is someone who is born with a summon beast in them of a certain element like fire or light, but only one summon beast of specific element can be realized at a time" then it occurred to Tails that Axle might not know what he meant when he said realized "oh and by the way, a realized summon beast is one with a summoner".

"Oh" was all Axle had to say

Titin spoke up at this time to say "well as long as we're goanna have a break in the action I might as well introduce myself; well as you heard my name's Titin, and I'm the summon beast of body"

"What?! Body's not an element" Eggman called

"Well sorry disappoint you bub but it is now, anyway, me and my brothers-" Titin started

"But summon beasts don't have family" Tails interjected

(Long explanation coming up) "Well I have two brothers. My younger brother the summon beast of spirit, and my youngest brother the summon beast of heart. Both unfortunately have yet to be realized, but I do know who their summoners will be. Each of us wilds a powerful weapon which amplifies are powers, this is mine" he said while holding his sword in the air "this is the Rune Blade; a sword of immense power, and my link to my summoner, and before you get any ideas Eggman; no the Rune Blade is not my weak spot, if anything it's the most durable part of me." Everyone looked confused at this point "what…oh the 'link to the summoner' thing, yeah let me explain. You see a summon beasts link to their summoner is their source of power" than Titin remembered something "Oh and before I forget; my brothers and I make up the trinity of life." (What I'd tell you) It took a while for it to sink in for Axle that he was a summoner, something Titin was well aware of "don't worrier Axle, I got this"

The fact that Titin was willing to take him on alone made Eggman mad (you can tell I like to see tubby upset) "you think you're so tough just because you're a summon beast"

"Your voice bugs me" was all Titin had to say. He threw his sword up in the air and rushed towards Eggman with his fists glowing with energy and started pounding Eggman "**Furry Blitz**" he cried out. Then he raised his fist for one last strike but instead of hitting him he grabbed his sword, which by now was right above him, and thrusted it at Eggman "right where the sunny side down don't shine (get it, 'right where the sun don't shine' is the butt and 'sunny side down' is a way to make eggs)

"Whoa" said Axle in complete and total awe

The Egg Emperor was really beat up from that last attack. "I can't take much more of this" Eggman was now gravely regretting underestimating Titin's power, seeing as he had whipped him with only one attack, "I guess I'll have to blow it up" Eggman said reluctantly as he started to press a series of buttons on his control panel. Than the Egg-mobile ejected from the Egg Emperor and took off at speeds no one thought it could.

"Its goanna blow!" yelled Tails

"I got this" Titin replied

"But if you attack it that's just going to make it blow up faster" Tails warned

"Who said I was planning on attacking it?" Titin asked with a smirk (or at least the tone of voice you would use with a smirk)

"No one, you can't plan that far ahead" Axle shot back

"Ignoring that" Titin said before he tackled the Egg Emperor of the cliff (remember their at Tails' workshop). Not long after that the Egg Emperor blew up with so much force that it would have killed the others had Titin not intervened. Everyone watched as Titin's body disintegrated from the force of the blow, his back had been facing the cliff so the blast didn't reach it. It ended when his lifeless corpse hit the water

"He sacrificed himself for us" Sonic said in shock

"Titin…Titin…nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" cried out Axle

"Shut up you jerk I'm trying to sleep" Titin yelled in Axle's mind

"Titin is that you?" asked Axle

"The one and only" he replied

"I can hear him, Titin's alive!" called out Axle

Whoa big fight scene, but how did Titin survive that blast? If you want to know you'll have to read my next chapter. Once again thank you SonicFreak2008 for being such a loyal reader. Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	6. Astral mail

My loyal readers I am back with the next chapter. Thank you SonicFreak2008 for your review (as always) this chapter will be dedicated to everyone who has reviewed, or added this story to their favorites. Before I forget, there is a reason why Axle got his powers (no plot hole is involved), and about Seymour…he has that name for a reason (want a clue what it is, I chose his name after naming Axle's mom and dad (meaning that I named them after video game characters from the same game (or a game and its sequel)) their skills, and personalities are more or less the same as who they were named after, can any of you guess who they were named after (I'll be giving you a hint as to who Axle's mom was named after in this chapter) if you can than you get a cookie and an award. Oh and one last thing, if anyone gets an award through one of my stories I will have the name of the award and the name of who won it (I will now be offering an award for the first person who can tell me what I based Axle's powers off of before he gets his third power)

**Chapter 6 Astral mail**

The injury Tails had sustained was nothing to be worried about, so…well…no one did. After the battle Titin told Axle he would explain it all later when everyone was awake because it was night "well I called Vanilla and she's ok with Cream staying here for the night" Tails said

At this time Amy took notice of what Axle was doing "um Axle, what are you doing?" she asked

Axle was sitting next to a now sleeping Cream while humming a tune "just humming a lullaby for Cream" he replied

"It's nice, did you write it?" Amy asked

Axle just shook his head and said "no, my mom did"

"She did?" asked a now confused Tails

Without moving his head he just said "yeah she did. My mom told me she wrote when she was pregnant with me as a lullaby"

Knuckles scoffed and asked with a sarcastic tone "what, was she a song writer?"

Once again, still maintaining the position his head was in he replied "to tell you the truth, yes she was" he said emphasizing the **was**

Needles to say this embarrassed Knuckles quite a bit "you walked right into that one Knucklehead" Sonic said while sporting his trademark smirk

Just now getting into the spirit of it Axle (with a gleam in his eyes) said "you know, in my world echidnas are a type of anteater"

Knuckles was dumbstruck (partly because Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and yes even Shadow were laughing at him (…ok so Shadow was just chuckling but come on that's something for him right?)) "Oh does little Knuckles want an ant snacky poo?" cooed Rouge

If looks could kill than the one that Knuckles gave Axle would have killed him and still have enough power left over to destroy his ghost "you just had to give her ammo, didn't you?" Knuckles asked Axle rhetorically

For the first time this chapter Axle decided to move his head, and when he did everyone saw the big grin on his face "ammo? Oh no my friend, what I gave her is the shotgun equivalent of a rocket launcher" he replied

Knuckles was about to make a comeback (that could have and would have been used against him) but was stopped by Shadow who said "Knuckles, just quit while your 3 laps behind"

Axle didn't yet have a home so Tails let him stay with him for now (because as Axle put it "I can't crowd up the Tails mans swinging bachelor pad forever" this made Tails blush like crazy) so he went up to the room that had been made for him "well my peps, it's been real but my brain and I got to hit stage 5" (if you don't get this than don't worry you're not alone) he said before going upstairs

Sonic looked at his friends and seeking answers asked "what did he say?"

Axle came back down and replied "I had a lot of fun but I need to sleep before I crash" and after that he was upstairs again

Now they got it, which was evident by their response "oh"

Later, in his dream, when Axle was asleep. "Axle…Axle" called out a mysteries voice

Axle was scared "w-who are you, what do you want with me?!" he asked terrified

The voice just chuckled "have no fear young one for I bring thee tidings of peace and good will, I hath no intention to harm thee, for if I did than thee would be dead before knowing of my doings in it" it replied

Axle was so relieved that this voice wasn't out to get him "thank goodness…wait…but if you don't want to kill me than what do you want?"

If Axle could the face of the voice (assuming it had one) he could have sworn it was smiling "I am Maser and I am here to thee" it replied

Before this conversation went any farther Axle needed to know "um don't take this the wrong way, but are you male or female? He asked

The voice who was now known as Maser still seemed calm "no offense has been take, for none was given. To answer thy question I am male, and to answer another question that troubles thy mind; I do indeed posses my own body and am speaking to thee in thy dreams." Maser replied to the surprise of Axle "Oh what's this…it seems thy powers still very much dormant. Here…two gifts I have for thee, the first; in the morning cut thy strongest friend on the arm but not too deep, than focus thy power on the cut, the second; on the next full moon seek the Master Emerald" he said before disappearing

Whoa that's some major mumbo jumbo there, who's this Maser guy, and what's with his gifts (cut a friend?) if you can figure out his first gift than you get an award (I don't expect you to get his second since it won't make sense until Ever ever after Part 6: Fantasy quest, when I reveal who Maser is (after part 1 you won't hear from him until part 6)) Thanks again to my most loyal reader (you all know who I'm talking about by now right?) Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	7. Titin's big reveal

Hi everybody I'm back, is it just me or does everyone like this fic? I mean I haven't got one flame (not that I'm complaining) is my fic that good? Oh and FYI; I have character bios on my bio (I add on to them as the story goes on). Thanks "he who need not be mentioned" and ChibiRyou200 for your reviews. In this chapter I will reveal Axle's second power to you all (you'll probably kick yourselves for not getting it)

**Chapter 7 Titin's reveal **

Last night was pretty strange for Axle (there by making it normal) what with someone or thing talking to him in his dream, but this morning would prove "he ain't seen nothing yet". Everyone was gathered in the living room to hear what Titin had to say

"So Axle…when will we be getting that explanation?" asked Shadow

"Let's get breakfast first" Axle suggested

"Well?" asked Amy as if she didn't hear him

"Well I guess I've tortured Axle enough" said a strange voice

"Titin?" questioned Axle

"Axle what are you talking about?" asked Amy

"Sorry but I'm not Axle" the voice replied. Everyone got up ready to fight, but then the voice said "hold it, don't you remember me"

Tails took some time to think about and then took a guess "Titin?"

"The one and only" he replied

"Wait…haven't you said that before?" asked Rouge

"Of course he's said it before; it's his catchphrase for crying out loud!" cried out Axle

"You do know they can't hear you right Axle?" (Incase no one got this yet; in this story when someone is talking to someone else in their mind, their thinking the words) he asked

"So Titan" Shadow started

"It's **Titin**" Titin corrected

"Whatever. How did you survive the blast?" asked Shadow

"I didn't" he replied

"What do you mean 'you didn't'?" asked Sonic

"…………………………………wow you guys don't know anything about Summon Beasts do you?" Titin responded with a shocked expression

"What are you talking about?" asked knuckles

Titin just sighed "Summon Beasts are technical immortal" this took everyone by surprise "yeah; the only way we can die is if our Summoner dies"

"But your body denigrated" Tails remarked

"Yes that's true but, my mind remained intact" Titin replied

"How?" asked Sonic

"Ok let me explain; before a Summon Beast is first summoned they're just floating around in their Summoner's mind, but when they are summoned for the first time their consciousness becomes burned on the mind of the Summoner's mind and the two become bonded forever. So even though my body, which is just concentrated energy, was destroyed my mind was not" he explained "anything else you want to know?" he asked

"Yeah there is one thing, you said you had brothers right?" asked Tails

"I do. Unfortunately I can't you who they are" Titin replied

"But how did you get brothers?" Tails asked

Titin sighed and said "because I wasn't always a Summon Beast, in fact I was born the oldest of triplet Hedgehog princes" no one saw this coming which could be seen on their blank faces "actually I was stillborn"

"Oh man" Sonic said blankly

"What about you're brothers?" asked Shadow

It was Tails, not Titin that responded to this "think about it Shadow; the three of them are Summon Beasts. That must mean they all died"

"Clever" was all Titin had to say

"Titin…why didn't you tell me before?" asked Axle

"You didn't need to know" (FYI for those of you who haven't gotten this yet; Titin has taken control of Axle's body) Titin replied

Just then Axle remembered something "hey Titin, can I get my body back now?" he asked

"Oh sure" Titin replied

The strangest thing about getting back control of his body was he didn't feel anything at all "am I back?" he asked no one in particular

"Axle, is that you?" asked Sonic

"Looks like it" he replied

"You know; it would have been funny if you said 'the one and only'" Titin remarked

"Yeah but you would have killed me if I did" he replied

"True" mused Titin

Axle now turned his attention from Titin to the others "um, guys"

"What's on your mind Axle?" asked Sonic

"(I know it would be a good idea to have Axle reply with 'you mean other than Titin' but it would ruin the mood) you see…I had this dream last night, and it told me to do something strange, and I think it was real" he replied

"Well what'd it say?" asked Sonic

"It said to cut one of my friends and focus my power on the cut" he replied meekly

Sonic had a shocked look on his face "you serious?" he asked

Axle hung his head in shame and replied "yeah"

Sonic sighed and got up to go to the kitchen and got a knife, than he gave himself a small cut followed by a cry of pain from Amy and wincing from himself, and as he was walking up to Axle he said "well here's your cut Axle, now show us what you can do"

Axle just stared at Sonic dumfounded "um…ok" he said. Axle started to focus his energy on Sonic, but this time it felt different than before, not only that but it looked different to. Sonic was suspended a little bit above the ground with a glowing circle blow him, soon Axle felt like his power refused to go any further…and he soon saw why.

"Sonic, your cut is gone" Amy exclaimed

"But the blood is still there" remarked Shadow

Axle just looked at himself and said "I can heal people"

Man that chapter had a lot of reveals in it. So Titin was born a Hedgehog and died during his birth (that has to suck) and not only that but a prince. Well anyway, thanks to "he who need not be mentioned" (for anyone who doesn't know who I'm talking about, it's SonicFreak2008) and ChibiRyou200 for your reviews. Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	8. The Chapter with no name

It is now time for chapter 8. Just to warn you; when I started this chapter I had no idea what to put, so I did what I do best; wing it (and yes this is a filler). Thanks to "the usual suspects (SonicFreak2008 and ChibiRyou200 for those of you who didn't get that) for reviewing (duh).

**Chapter 8 The chapter with no name**

"Ok I missed something here" said Knuckles

"What's to miss? Axle can heal people now" replied Shadow

Axle was still in a state of shock (good shock, not bad shock) "I can heal people" he said for the umpteenth time

"Yes we get it, you can heal!" yelled Rouge

"I can-" Axle started

"That's it!" yelled Rouge…again. She hit Axle on the head

Axle jumped in surprise "whoa"

"Are you finished yet?" asked Shadow

"Yeah" he replied sheepishly

"Now what?" asked Tails

"Search me" replied Axle

Than Sonic thought of something "hey does everybody remember when Axle gave us that vision?" he asked

"Yeah" replied Amy

"Well what if that's another one of his powers?" he asked

"That would rock" replied Axle

As everyone started talking about the possibilities of that power Sonic started to think to himself "I don't get it, his name just can't be Marna…can it?" then he remembered something (flashback)

In a hushed tone Axle responded "I don't even know who I am"

Amy who hated to see her friends like this spoke up "Axle don't talk like that"

A small smile showed on Axel's face as he responded "what I meant is I don't know what I am. My parents kept so many secrets from me. Heck I'm not sure if Marna is my real last name. But I do know this; someone from this world knew my parents and came to my world to kill them, then maybe just maybe the secrets of my past are here…in this world. And I won't rest until I find them" he finished

Sonic then unexpectedly spoke up "well Axle know this; you're not alone" this caught everyone's attention "and pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say 'we'll help you search for your past"

Axle just looked at him and said "thanks Sonic" (flashback end)

"I guess that explains it" he thought to himself

"How many powers do you think you have Axle?" asked an ecstatic Amy

"…how should I know?" he shout back

Later on a distant plant "sire" called out a guard

"What is it?" 'Sire' asked

"This" the guard replied handing him a newspaper

'Sire' looked over it for a little bit and then responded with "I don't care about a new car dealership on another plant". The guard took the paper from him, turned it around, and then handed it back. His eye widened at the sight "it can't be". He was looking at a picture of Axle the day he beat Eggman

"Is it him sire?" the guard asked

A small smile crept on (ok I'm goanna stop calling him 'sire) his face as he replied "he has his father's quills and his mother's eyes"

"So it is him!" the guard exclaimed. "But…how did he get here?"

"That I don't know, and it worries me a great deal" he replied. "But at least I know he's alive and well, and here I thought Seymour had gotten him and his family"

"But why has he not reached out to us…doesn't he know who he is?" the guard asked

"I doubt he does, his mother would never let him know. To live the life he has and to know who he truly is…surly that is not a real life" he replied

"So what do we do?" the guard asked

"We wait" he replied

"Wait?!"

"Let him adjust first"

"…So it really is him"

"I'll know soon enough, I have a way to find out"

Sorry guys (and girls), you don't deserve a filler (although most of the story so far has been part filler (I got the basic idea down so after Axle gets his last power things should be better, don't worry about that)) but I took pity on you and did a little foreshadowing; how does Sonic know about Axle, and how does he know that Marna is not his real last name? Sorry but I'm not telling till part 4 (long wait huh), and the mysterious man (don't worry, that's in this fic). I'm mostly trying to stall for time so this fic doesn't seem rushed (this fic is mostly timelined by Axle getting his powers). If I took out all filler materiel this fic would be lucky to top 12 chapters so bare with me here(I might just make a mini arc to fill some space), but don't worry I am not goanna give up on this or any other story that I start. I have a new poll on my profile, this one lets you (the readers) choose what fic I work on next, the summaries for the stories are on my profile (along with the category they're in). Let me take the time now to explain the poll; the winning story will be the next one I work on (no duh), afterwards I will remake the poll (and adjust it accordingly) with the score each story had in the name (so the votes in the last poll carries over) to let people re-vote on the new poll. So yeah, thanks SonicFreak2008 and ChibiRyou200 for keeping me going with your reviews (they help me sleep at night ^-^). Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all. I know I know, I usually end it there…but, I have a little something more; SonicFreak2008, for your loyalty to this fic I am giving you a choice; what major event should happen next in this story? Here are your choices; 1# Axle gets his third power, 2# the Summon Beast of Spirit is reveled. Thanks for reading (no can it be…have I got a new catchphrase)


	9. Enter Maxwell

Ok sorry about last chapter I promise I'll make it up to you this chapter. I wasn't originally going to do this…but here I go; I will introduce a new character in this chapter. Thanks SonicFreak2008 for your review (I still haven't gotten your answer regarding the choice I gave you last chapter) (what… ChibiRyou200 didn't review…am I losing my touch?) Well don't worry this chapter isn't a filler

**Chapter 9 Enter Maxwell**

"It was over here" called out Cream

"Am I the only one here who doesn't have a clue what we're looking for?" asked Axle, no one responded.

"AHHH!!!" Cream cried (heh heh, that was funny)

"Cream!" called out a concerned Sonic. Due the their speed; Sonic and Shadow were the first one's there, and due to his suckish physical strength; Axle was the last one there (yes folks; this is Axle weakness)

"He's hurt" Cream said with tears in her eyes

"Who's hurt?" asked Axle as he got there, his question was soon answered when he saw a young hedgehog about his age on the ground; he was albino white with quills shaped like a polo shirt collar. After hearing him everyone turned their heads to him "What?" he asked

"Well…what are you waiting for?" asked Shadow. Axle was still confused until Knuckles said

"Heal him you moron!"

"Oh right" he replied remembering the power he discovered this morning. "Alright people this is only my second time so could you give me some space?" he asked before starting, much to his surprise; everyone complied without hesitation. "Ok…here we go" he said. The last (and first) time he used this power it was on a cut, now he was trying to heal who knows what, but it was possible to see some progress

"Never knew a healer would come in handy" quipped Sonic

The effects of Heal were starting kick in; the unknown hedgehog was starting to wake up. "Uhh" was all he said while struggling to get up

"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Cream

"I think so…" he replied. "Where am I?" he asked

"Earth" replied Tails, but he soon noticed that he wasn't paying attention to him; he was staring at Axle and Axle at him

"You look familiar" said Axle

"You too" said the hedgehog. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Maxwell"

"I'm Axle" (you should know who said this) this made Maxwell pause for a short time, "did I say something wrong?" he asked

"No, no…you just remind me of someone"

This took Axle by surprise "that's people used to say back in my world" he thought to himself

"Strange huh" Titin reposed

"Yeah it is" Axle said

"So…what are you doing here?" asked Amy to break the tension

"Well…I was on my way back home when my ship was attacked, I just barely got to the escape pod in time" he replied

"Who attacked you?" asked Rouge

"You know…I'm not quite sure, he had a weird name" answered Maxwell

"So that's where you got your majesty" (I'll let you figure out who said this)

"Eggman!" yelled Sonic

"That explains the weird name" mused Axle "he's not groused out like I was the first time I saw him" he thought to himself (flashback)

Axle shuddered at the sight of him having never seen him in real life "how is that boll of bacon grease still alive?!" he asked at the shock of Eggman's body.

"'Boll of bacon grease'…that's new" commented Shadow (flashback ends)

"Wait…did he say your majesty?" asked Amy

"Woops…forgot to mention that" said an embarrassed Maxwell

"You mean you're a prince?" asked Cream

"Yep" he replied like it was no big deal

"Enough of this, hand him over" yelled Eggman

"Listen Egghead; can we just skip to the part where we kick your butt and you runaway crying out 'you haven't seen the last of me'?" asked Axle

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that?" asked Maxwell

"You can fight?" asked Axle

"Duh" he replied

"I like you" said Axle

"Whoa there pal, I'm straight (not gay bashing (I don't bash gays but gay bashers (try saying that 5 times fast)))" he said in a kidding manner

"I rest my case" finished Axle

"That's it, prepare to die!" yelled Eggman

Just then Axle ran over to Sonic and whispered something in his ear, both of them had wide grins "hey Egghead I've been prepared since I met you, you're the one who hasn't delivered yet" Sonic said sporting his trademark grin

"Ohhhh burn" Maxwell said

"You know Maxwell; you don't act like royalty" said Shadow

"Why would I? That's boring" he answered

"I guess you're not so bad" Shadow said

Sonic came up to Maxwell and said "trust me; that's huge coming from Shadow"

"Really?" he asked

"Yep" replied Sonic

"This is fun, we haven't started the fight and Eggman's already steaming like an egg drop soup (one of my favorites)" Axle said just lounging about with sunglasses on

"Hey where'd you get those sunglasses?" asked Maxwell

Axle took them off, looked at them for a little bit and replied "you know…I have no idea"

"That's weird" said Maxwell

"I know right?" replied Axle

"That's it; I'm going to destroy you" Eggman yelled in what looked like an upgraded Egg Breaker

"Hey Axle, how 'bot you and take him together" suggested Maxwell

"Let's do it" replied Axle

Ok people that's chapter 9 (I know it seem like I'm stalling but I have a reason; Maxwell is an unusual character so I thought I'd use this chapter to show you his personality) I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Once again thanks SonicFreak2008 for being the loyal reader that you are. Alright people; you know I have a poll on my profile (about what story I work on next no less), I thought you would be interested in this one for crying out loud; I mean I'm letting you choose what I do next, do you people even care about that? Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all (my old catchphrase has survived)


	10. Royal Pain

Ok I'm sad; no reviews (but I'll chock that up to thanksgiving, finals and the holidays). New policies; I won't work on a story if I don't get a review for the last chapter. But on the up-side; YES…some people have voted on my poll, which means that Brawl Breakout is in the lead with Scared Fury in second. Whoever you are; thank you (I'd thank you personally but all polls hide the voter's identity). Well…on with the next chapter

**Chapter 10 Royal pain**

"Do you two honestly think you're a match for me?" asked Eggman

Axle looked down and replied "no…I don't, it's not even a fair fight" he replied. Eggman started to laugh but then Axle said "you verses Cheese, now that's a fair fight"

"Dude you got BURNED!" shot Maxwell

"You two are fools to fight me by yourselves" Eggman mocked

"Well I think this'll be fun" commented Maxwell. Just then Eggman dashed towards Axle and punched but Axle dodged it and countered by tossing a rock at him, this knocked him off his feet. "Ok let's kick it up" cried Maxwell, than he swung his hand like he was cutting with it and it launched a shockwave which knocked Eggman back down (he had just gotten back up) "want seconds egg face!?"

"Man this is so cool" said Axle

"Yeah I know" replied Maxwell

It was apparent that Eggman was really mad at Axle and Maxwell's success at betting him so far, and it showed in his face "that's it!" he yelled out of pure rage. He started smashing everything in sight

"…what's with him?" asked Axle

"Maybe he forgot his medicine" suggested Maxwell. Suddenly one of his fists knocked Maxwell over

"Maxwell!!" cried out Axle as he rushed towards him "you ok?" he asked

"Don't worry, I've been through worse" he replied in a strained voice

"But…you're a prince" Axle stated in a confused voice

"It's obvious you have no idea what I do in the summer" he said with a smirk on his face (no he won't die, none of my will ever die)

"Just hang-on, let me beat this guy first" Axle reassured

"Take your time" he joked. Axle prepared himself once again for combat

"Eggman, you're going down" he stated coldly

"And what makes you think you can beat me?" Eggman asked chortling with vanity

Axle just glared with his eyes lowered "please tell me you're kidding" he asked with his voice dripping with venomous fury. After that Axle began his attack, grabbing a big rock he chucked it at the head of Eggman's mech, _that_ seemed to cause some damage "you'll pay for what you did to Maxwell" he yelled

"You insolent hedgehog!!!" yelled Eggman

"Titin, I'm goanna summon you now" Axle said

"Sorry buddy, I'm not done charging yet" Titin replied

"What do you mean 'not done charging yet'" Axle asked a bit upset

"After being summoned, a Summon Beast needs to wait a while before they can be summoned again" Titin explained

"Dang it" was all Axle had to say. Without his Summon Beast Axle had to get a little creative, so he grabbed a rock a tossed it at Eggman, but it was ineffective

"Hah hah hah. You see, you're no match for my intellect" Eggman bragged, just then he got hit by a storm of rocks "What!" he yelled

"Take that you freak!!" shouted Axle. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it" this time he lifted Eggman's mech itself, turned it upside down, and smashed it into the ground. Axle was so exhausted he fell down

"Axle!" cried out Tails, Sonic took no time in racing to help his friend

"Hey Axle, you ok?" Sonic asked with concern in his voice

"I'll live" was all he said. Even though he was tired he still got up and walked to Maxwell "don't worry, I'll help you" he reassured. Then he started to use Heal on him again, Maxwell got up quick

"Thanks man" he said as Axle fell again "Hey…Sonic was it?" he asked

"Yeah" Sonic replied

"Want to take this guy down?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"After you your majesty" he replied playfully and bowing

"Alright then" Maxwell said. He unleashed a bunch of energy blasts at Eggman and while he was districted Sonic hit him with a homing attack and knocked him down for the third time today (sad isn't it?)

"You know, such violence is unbefitting someone of your stature your highness" Eggman stated with a smirk

"Who cares?" Maxwell replied with a hint of irritation in his voice and a blast of energy

"I mean what would your dear dad think if he saw you like this?" Eggman asked a little desperate

"Who do you think taught me to fight?" he asked

By this time Eggman knew he was screwed "that's it, I'm out of here" he said. But soon he found himself surrounded "w-what?"

"Did you really think we'd let you get away that easily Egghead?" Sonic asked. All Eggman could do was grunt as Rouge and Knuckles hit his legs knocking him over…again (next time Eggman, don't be stingy on the shocks) then (he's still on the ground here) Amy slammed her hammer on him, Sonic and Shadow finished up by spin dashing him causing Eggman to eject "take that Eggman"

"Yeah that was for Axle" yelled Amy who was making sure he could hear her over the roar of the engine

"Well…we did it everybody" said Maxwell breaking up the awkward silence

Well that's it folks. Thanks again to whoever voted on my poll (the rest of you should learn from them). By the way I'm sure all of you have heard of stories were Tails does some gender-bending, well in the next chapter I intend to show you my personal twist on it, look forward to it. Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	11. Psi Swap

Sup my peps. I'm back. Ok remember last chapter when I said none of my will ever die, I meant the good ones. Ok now that that's out of the way, thanks ChibiRyou200 for reviewing. Now on with chapter 11, and my own little gender-bending twist

**Chapter 11 Psi Swap**

Through out history, dreams have always been a source of inspiration. One such example is the flux thingy dream from Back to the future. Ofcourse that has nothing to do with this story…where was I again? Oh yeah. Dreams have always been a source of inspiration, and it was no different for Axle

It was night time and Axle was asleep, in his dream however…thing were much different, probable because it wasn't a dream. In his 'dream' Axle found himself in a dark room with no end in sight. In it were 4 groups of statues (think trophies from SSB). The first group was in the middle surrounded glowing ring, there were three of them and in the middle of the circle was another glowing ring that was much smaller, now to the statues, the first one was a faceless Hedgehog, the next was a blue circle with an arrow coming out of it, now the last one was interesting; it was Axle himself. Axle walked away from them to look at the others

The second group was really strange; it was a bunch of faceless animals, but the strangest thing was it was only animals he had seen before with the exception of a Hedgehog, he looked back at the middle and the Hedgehog "so that's where it is" he said to himself

The third group was just downright bizarre; it was everyone he had met since coming here, he looked back at the statue of himself in the middle and moved on to the last group

Now the last group wasn't even a group, it was just one statue and an odd one at that, it was a pink cross with a circle where all the lines connected. At this point Axle was really confused, so he touched it. Just than a white light engulfed the whole room (or it did from Axle's point of view) when it all died down he was staring at the blue symbol from the middle, but when he looked at the middle he saw that the pink one had replaced the blue one

Now Axle was having fun, so he went to the second group and touched the echidna statue which soon replaced the hedgehog. And last, he touched the Sonic statue in the third group. Just then he heard a voice calling him "Axle…Axle!" it sounded frantic, but most importantly; it sounded like Tails

"Uh what hit me?" asked a still groggy Axle as he woke up

"Now Axle, just calm down" Tails said in a steady tone

Just then Sonic ran into the room "Tails what's wrong with-!" he started before looking at Axle "man…you weren't kidding" he said pulling the cover of Axle's bed over his shoulders "just stay still, ok"

"What?" asked Axle

His question went unanswered as Amy ran into the room "Tails I got here as soon as-" she paused after looking at Axle "…is that?" she asked

"I'm afraid so" replied Tails

"What!?" asked a now angry Axle

Next in was Knuckles "Tails I heard-" (you all know what happens next) "oh man…this is bad" he said looking at Axle

Now for some reason Amy got mad "pervert!" she yelled as she slapped Knuckles

"You guy are ignoring me aren't you?" asked Axle

Up next was Rouge "this better be good" she took one look at Axle and gasped "oh no"

"I've decide to join a cult" said Axle

"What do you think happened?" asked Amy

"No clue" Tails responded

"I want to live in a rainbow castle" Axle said

Enter Maxwell. Although he didn't live here his dad had so much money that he was staying in a five star hotel (after he called his dad to tell him where he was so he could come get him), "gee Tails I never knew your voice could go up that high (first person to finish)" then he looked at Axle "what happened to you?" (Is this getting annoying yet?)

"That's what I want to know" Axle replied upset

"What you didn't ask?" asked Maxwell

"No it's just…wait…you can hear me?" Axle replied with shock

"…Is (pause) that a trick question?" Maxwell asked

"Not really, everyone else was ignoring me" Axle replied

"Hey, did you start say crazy thing to try to get a response out of them?" Maxwell asked hopeful

"Actually yes" Axle replied with a questioning tone

"Cult, rainbow castle and emo crush?"

"Emo crush is next"

Just then Shadow came in (speck of the devil)

"I have a crush on Shadow" Axle said in a girly voice

"What?" asked Shadow

"You heard me?"

"Of course I did…what happened to you?"

"No one told me"

Much later (but with Axle still in bed with the covers above his shoulders "now everybody, we need to find out what happened to Axle (FYI Titin's asleep)" stated Sonic

Axle punch him and yelled "why don't you tell me what's wrong with me first!" just then he noticed two bleeding wounds on Sonic where he had been hit "oh man I'm so sorry, here let me heal you" he offered, but nothing happened "w-what…what happened to my powers?!"

Just then Tails walked in the room with a mirror "here" he handed it to Axle

Axle looked in the mirror but he didn't see himself, instead he saw a beautiful echidna (of course Axle couldn't tell she was (he is incapable of telling if someone is beautiful or not (this is too possible, this part of Axle is based on me))) "is..this…me?"

"Yes" replied Tails in a solemn tone

Axle was about to cry when he remembered his dream, he closed his eyes and tried to find the dark room again. When he got there he tapped the statue that were in the middle before, then he heard Amy screaming, he opened his eyes and looked back in the mirror, he was back to normal. He again tried to heal Sonic, this time it worked "I think I'll call it Psi Swap"

Sweet! That was my quickest update ever. Ok about Psi Swap; that is all me, I made it up completely. ChibiRyou200 thanks again for your review. Next chapter; the Summon Beast of Spirit is revealed. Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	12. Summon up your wisdom and hope

Hello everyone, it's me again. Thanks to ChibiRyou200 and a newcomer Amy alexis rose. I'd like to take the time to thank all my reviewer from both my stories for all their support, it really means a lot to me. Well enough with my ranting. To quote a friend of mine "read and review yea faithful readers"

A/N to get an idea of what Titin looks like; copy and paste this in your address bar .com/news/images/1101_ffx_iron_

Titin looks just like this but his body is sapphire blue, the sword is ruby red, and his helm is emerald green

A/N 2.0 this chapter is my longest yet

**Chapter 12 Summon up your wisdom (and hope)**

"Are-" Amy started to ask

"Yes!!! For the last time I am sure something will happen" Axle answered for the 50th time this hour

"But it's almost midnight" Sonic pointed out

"Good" replied Axle

"How is that good?" Shadow asked

Axle and Maxwell just stared at him "you mean you don't know?" Maxwell asked

"What?" Shadow asked placing the third link on this chain of questions

"Weird things always happen at midnight, everyone knows that" Maxwell replied, breaking the chain

"Hey Axle" Tails said to get his attention

"Yeah" he replied

"Are you sure about this?" Sonic asked

"Of course I am, the same dream that told me about my healing powers told me about this" Axle replied

"Could we just hurry this up? I don't like Batgirl by the Master Emerald for long" asked an irritated Knuckles

"its one minute to midnight" said Tails

Then they started to count down "-3 2 1"

"Happy New year!!" shouted Axle, everyone just looked at him "sorry…force of habit"

"…well nothing's happening" Shadow said

"I know" Maxwell started "this is the part where the non-believers start to walk away and when their backs are turned then it happens" he conclude

"That ridicules" said Rouge as she and the other started to walk away

"Sorry Axle" Tails apologized

Axle and Maxwell just looked at each other and said "3 2 1" suddenly the ground started to shake…and they soon saw why

"Eggman's got the emerald!" Knuckles yelled

Eggman was unaware that everyone was there, he pressed a button on his control panel and everything went black…

By the time everyone woke-up, they found themselves in a what looked like a closed-off stadium "well I see you're all awake" they heard Eggman's voice on what sounded like a loudspeaker

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled "what do you have planed this time?"

But Axle answered before Eggman had the chance "something stupid that he hasn't thought-out too well"

Oddly enough, Eggman didn't lose his temper (pleases don't kill me for the OCCnes) "well, I'll let you be the judge of how 'well thought-out' this plan is" he said pushing a button. Then a door opened and they heard a tormented scream

"What was that?" asked a scared Amy

Suddenly a pair of dark pearl-like eye appeared (you know…like in moves when a pair of sinister eye open up) and the 'thing' growled

Tails at this point was terrified "um Axle, you might want to summon Titin now"

"oh, right" he replied. "Well what do you think? You done with your beauty nap yet? He asked Titin

"5 more minutes mom" he replied

"Alright then let's do this" he said. Just then they heard flapping, when they looked at the source of the sound they saw a beast with dark pearl-like eye. Its wings were parallel with its body and were just as big with diamonds covering the back, it had this black stuff on it that looked a little like fungus but was clearly something else, instead of feat it had small talons, along both sides of its chest were what appeared to be jagged bones sticking outwards with a small chain hanging from one of them, it had a long neck which was covered in what looked like a cross between fur and feathers, it also had a something along the lines of a ponytail with the same stuff on it (dang that was long). It let out a deafening scream that launched a wave of pure energy, but right before it hit Axle Titin was summoned and he blocked it. The other weren't too lucky; the wave hit them knocking them down (and out) "guys!"

"Now young hedgehog, prepare to die" Eggman said excited

"You really think I can be beaten by _that_" Titin scoffed. He got his answerer when the beast attacked him with the energy move again "ok that does it, hey Axle how about you yank his chain"

"Why not" replied Axle. Then he grabbed its chain with Telekinesis and started yanking it, this couldn't move it but it did distract it "Now!"

"Got it" he replied then rushed at the creature "**Crescent Eclipse**" with energy in his blade he slashed it in a crescent angle. The beast screamed in pain and Titin went in for another attack, this time it blocked it with one of its diamond back wings

It was then that Axle noticed something "Titin…its wing…you chipped it"

Titin looked at him and replied "uh…Axle, I hate to burst your bubble but…" he held up his blade, it was then that Axle saw it

"The Rune Blade…_it's_ chipped" he said shocked

"Yeah, that is _not_ a good sign" he replied

"What now?" Axle asked

"Got any ideas?" responded Titin with a question

"Keep attacking him?" Axle responded sheepishly

"Good enough for me" he replied charging in for another attack "Ahhh" he thrusted his blade at the thing with all his might, only to have it blocked by both wings…and then…nothing, just then Titin heard a weird sound, he looked down and "crap" a crack was forming on the Rune Blade, and the monster's wings. Then they both broke, Titin on the floor holding his sword's hilt (don't worry; the sword and Titin both get fixed up after being summoned), and the diamonds on the back of the thing's wings (cool I rhymed) leaving their bare backside exposed. Without the sword Titin couldn't stay active, so he started to dismiss (process of un-summoning)

"No!!" yelled Eggman in defeat

"Titin…you ok?" Axle asked his friend

"Of course not you moron, why would I be?" he asked with mock irritation

Then Axle felt something weird, it felt like it was calling out to him. He looked over at the dying creature and started walking towards it

"Axle, what are you doing?!" asked/yelled Sonic

Axle was still walking when he came up in front of it and leaned down "are you trying to talk to me?" he asked. Then he put his hand on it and

"Axle!" yelled an unknown voice

This took Axle by surprise (but not by much, he has Titin in his head remember) "w-who are you?" he asked

"After all this time you don't remember me?" the voice (and most likely the beast) asked with mock hurt

"…Noel!?" shouted Axle

"Heh, looks like I was wrong" the voice (now known to be Noel)

"Noel…you're ok" Axle said with glee in his voice

"Not really. In case you haven't noticed…" Noel said motioning to his body

"oh no…Noel…you're goanna die aren't you?" Axle asked with a tone of pure despair

"Axle listen there's not much time; this is not my real body, my real body is inside of you" Noel said. Then Axle got a weird look on his face "you know what I mean"

"I know, it's just…the way you put it" Axle said creped out

"Axle!" Noel yelled

"Right right, you were saying?" Axle asked

"Axle, you need to absorb me" Noel said

"Ok…how do I do that?" Axle asked

"Just focus!" Noel said strained

"Ok" Axle said. He focused his mind on Noel. Then Noel started to vanish, after he completely disappeared "Noel…are you ok?"

"It's good to be home" Noel replied

"Noel!" Axle cried out

During this time Sonic and Shadow (who had recovered by now) were busy fighting Eggman "that's it, I'm out of here" he said retreating

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Noel asked

"What do you mean?" Axle asked

"Summon me" he replied

"What!?"

"I am the Summon Beast of Spirit after all"

"You're Titin's brother!?"

"He…told you that?"

"Yeah"

"What else did he say?"

"Just that you guy have another brother"

"Oh. Well summon me"

"Got it" then Axle called out to everyone else (even Eggman) "may I have your attention pleases" everyone looked at him "allow me to introduces an old friend, the Summon Beast of Spirit; Noel" he said as he summoned Noel, only this time he didn't have the mold stuff on him

"B-But that-" Eggman started

"You mean that guy's on our side?" asked Sonic

"That's right" Axle replied

"Hello Eggman" Noel greeted "remember me?"

I just broke two personal records here; longest chapter and quickest update, man I feel good about this. Thanks again to ChibiRyou200 and Amy alexis rose the newcomer, thanks both of you. I debated with myself whether or not to do a bonus chapter instead of this one, but I said last chapter I'd do this one, so if you guy want a bones chapter tell me. Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all

Here's the picture for Noel (minus the diamonds on the back of his wings)

.

and for dark Noel

.

yeah yeah I know its bad, but give me a break it's the best I could find


	13. Unwavering Spirit

Well everybody, I'm back with chap 13. Thanks to ChibiRyou200 and Amy alexis rose for your wonderful reviews. You know the funny thing? If I had posted my original idea for this fic along with this one, probably no one would figure out they were pretty much the same fic. But that's how I write; I unintentionally put off writing a fic so long that literally evolves. I'd just like to take the time to thank all my readers. Well enough ranting, but before I begin I have a question for my readers; if I get a tie in my poll, what should the tie-breaker be?

**Chapter 13 Unwavering Spirit**

"This is goanna be so much fun" said Noel

"T-two…you have two Summon Beasts" by this time Eggman was on the verge of crying

"Looks like it" replied Axle

Now this was too much, so Eggman just ran away "not so fast Eggman. Axle, get on me" Noel said

"I can?" Axle asked

"Of course" replied Noel

Back with Sonic and Shadow "dang it, he's getting away" complained Sonic. Just then Noel came flying by with Axle on his back

"Get on" was all he said

"Are you sure you can hold all of us?" Shadow questioned

"Why else would I tell you to?" was his reply

"Good enough for me" said Sonic as he and Shadow hopped on Noel

"Hold on" warned Noel as he took off. Eggman had just gotten in what looked like the Egg Hornet for his counter attack

"Take this!" he yelled as he fired a volley of missiles at Noel

Noel on the other hand just smirked "**Spirit Scream**" he cried out before he shot a pulse of energy that wiped out the missiles _and_ hit Eggman

"Ahh!" he screamed. Now he was mad "alright…try this!" he said launching another volley of missiles, this time however they came at Noel from all sides "LETS SEE YOU STOP THIS!"

"Well…ok, but only because you asked so nicely" Noel said "**Diamond** **Shield**" but before anyone saw what it did, the missiles blew up

"YES…I GOT THEM!!" Eggman cried in triumph, had he taken a closer look at the fireball hurdling straight towards him, he would have thought differently. When the flames disappeared everyone saw Noel and the others in what looked like a bubble of diamonds. Soon after they shattered, leaving Noel, Axle, Sonic and Shadow free to attack

"Well I'm impressed" Shadow commented

"Yeah, but now it's our turn. Right Axle?" Sonic asked

"You bet" he replied. Eggman fired two more missiles and Axle caught with Telekinesis and moved one to each of Noel's sides, Sonic and Shadow both got on one "why is it that the bad guy always seems to have unlimited ammo?"

"So we can have more fun" Sonic replied right before Axle shot him an Shadow at Eggman

"Say goodnight Eggman" Shadow said as he and Sonic jumped off the missiles and hit Eggman with a double spin dash. Axle guided the missiles back to catch Sonic and Shadow, brought them back to Noel, and when Sonic and Shadow were off he rammed the at Eggman's ship

Now Eggman (being the generic villain that he is) decided to fire more missiles "take this" Axle of course just hit one of the missiles with another one causing a chain reaction that blew up all the missiles and damaged Eggman's mech in the process. Next he tried ramming them

At the sight of this everyone sweat dropped "you have got to be kidding" said Noel. And right before impact "**Diamond Shield**" Noel said very unenthusiastically. The horns on the Egg Hornet hit the Diamond Shield and broke "this is just sad"

Just then Axle's stomach growled "I'm hungry, lets hurry up and end this and get something to eat" Axle suggested

"Sounds good to me" Sonic said

"Well it looks like we all agree, let me just finish up here first" Noel said. He flew around to the Egg Hornet's backside, aimed at the engines and "**Spirit Scream**" wiped them out. at this point Eggman was plummeting to the ground, until he got his backup engines up and running

"…He has backup engines?" questioned Axle

"Looks like it" replied Shadow

"Guess we're not done yet" remarked Sonic

Just then Axle got an idea "hey Eggman, I never got to thank you for reuniting me and Noel" he yelled over to him, Eggman scowled

Catching on to the idea Sonic yelled out with his trademark smirk "yeah, still think you thought this out well enough?"

"I HATE YOU HEDGEHOGS!!!" Eggman screamed back

"Aww isn't that sweet, he hates us" Axle said to the others, then he yelled back to Eggman "we hate you too"

Eggman had lost all sanity as he fired a whole bunch of missiles "allow me" offered as he charged straight at the missiles "**Diamond Shield**" he cried out right before hitting the missile storm. Upon impact all the missiles blew up. While still on fire, Noel rammed into the Egg Hornet. Eggman had enough so he retreated. "What's next?" asked Noel

"We should get the others out of that dome" Sonic said

"Well let's get to it then" Noel replied

Sweet I broke my old recorded for quickest update, man I feel good today. Thanks to ChibiRyou200 and Amy alexis rose again for your wonderful reviews, they really made me feel great. Ok I'm planning a bonus chapter next, its about Axle's Psi Swap power. And I'm even planning an alternate Ever ever after part 2 (don't worry I still plan to do the first one) I don't have the summary written up yet but I can tell you this; the original Ever ever after part 2 is based off Sonic Unleashed, this one is Based off Sonic and the Black Knight, and I might even put one of the Kingdom Hearts Knights in it. I have great news for you guy; only three more powers till the Summon Beast of Heart is revealed, along with the mysterious man from chapter 8


	14. Bonus Chapter 1 A Hard Day’s Swap

Well I'm back, thank you Amy alexis rose…what, that's it? I'm sad now. Ok before I begin let me just clarify something; this is a bonus chapter, that means that this chapter will not be mentioned in any other chapters of the Ever ever after series (or any of my other stories). I will not reveal anything in this chapter that contributes to the storyline at all, that means that you can skip this chapter and will have not missed anything at all (although a doubt anyone will).

**Bonus Chapter 1 A Hard Day's Swap**

"No, no. absolutely not" Axle complained

"Come on, pleases" Amy begged

Rouge walked up to him, bating (yay I made a pun) her eyelashes "would you do it for me?" she asked in a seductive tone

"I'd rather die!" Axle replied with disgust oozing from his voice

This seemed to upset Cream "b-but why don't you want to go shopping with us" she whimpered

Axle kneeled down to her level and replied "Cream, it's not that I don't what to spend with you…it's just-" he hesitated

"What?" she asked almost in tears

"Well…the mall is a no man's land, emphasis on _man_" Axle replied

"But you'll have a disguise" Rouge said holding up a dress

"Like that will work" Axel replied, then it hit him "No, no. absolutely not"

"Come on, pleases" Amy begged

Rouge was a little mad at this point "come on, we've done this bit already. Just put on the dress and do your swap thing!"

Axle crossed his arms and asked "and what if I don't?" Amy got her hammer out "ok, ok I'll do it, just put that thing away!"

The three of them smiled "I knew you'd see it our way" Rouge said as she handed the condemned soul his dress

Later when they got to the mall (FYI; Axle's voice does change when he uses Psi Swap, he just didn't notices it the first time because he was half asleep) Cream, Amy and Rouge walked in dragging a female hedgehog wearing a red and blue striped dress "no birthday presents you three" grumbled the fem-hog

"Will you be quite _Alexis_" Amy shot back

"Oh look a shoe store" Cream hopped with glee "can we go huh can we?"

"Of course we can Cream" Rouge replied

"Fine, shot your prisoner!" _Alexis_ said with anger in _her_ voice

"You better behave yourself in there" Rouge said sternly. And with _her_ head hung low, _Alexis_ walked into the store with the others

A little bit later when Amy was trying on a pair of shoes "so _Alexis_ do you think Sonic would like these?"

"How should I know? _She_ replied (keep in mind that at this time the four of them are alone)

"Because you're a guy" Amy replied with irritation in her voice

"So?"

"That means that you can tell if these shoes make me look hot"

"Is that the whole reason you brought me here?" The three of them nodded "well I hate to break it to you, but no girl looks attractive to me" _she_ finished

Rouge backed up a bit and asked "does that mean you're-" she started to ask

_Alexis_ sighed and replied "no I'm not gay either" Amy, Rouge and Cream were all a little shocked "so does that mean I can go home now" _she_ asked hopefully

"No" Amy and Rouge replied

"Well then, don't expect me to pay for anything" _she_ grunted

Just then a red hedgehog, a black lion and a blue wolf walked up the four of them. Then the red hedgehog looked at _Alexis_ and said "hey sweet thing, how's about you come over to my place for a little fun"

_Alexis_ just looked at him with a twitch in _her_ eye "listen bub, I have been dragged her against my will. So I'm mad enough as it is!"

The hedgehog grabbed _her_ arm and said "feisty eh, I like em that way"

At this point _Alexis's_ voice was demonic "you will leave me or be banished to a nightmare world from which there is no return"

"You'll learn to show me the proper respect when I get you to my place" was his reply

_Alexis's_ voice was back to normal as _she_ said "I hope you like nightmare worlds" then _she_ started mumbling something to _herself_ and tears welled up in _her_ eyes and…"why can't you just leave me alone!?" the other people in the shop turned their heads to see what was going on "you've already hurt me enough, why don't you just leave!?"

The red hedgehog was getting nervous "what are you doing you crazy broad!?"

Just then some security guards came up to the red hedgehog and asked him "sir, are you bothering this young lady?" one of them asked

"wha-what?" the hedgehog was stunned

The guard from before then turned to _Alexis_ and asked "is he bothering you miss?"

_Alexis_ was still crying when she responded "I wish that was all"

The guard looked a bit mad when he asked "sir could you pleases come with us?"

"But I didn't do anything" the red hedgehog replied

"Will you stop lying already!?" _Alexis_ yelled while still crying

As both guards were dragging the red hedgehog out of the store one of them said "Don't worry miss, he won't bother you ever again"

_Alexis_ replied "that won't change what he already did to me" _she_ sobbed as _she_ ran away

"He's good" Rouge whispered in awe

"That poor girl" someone inside the store said

Meanwhile. _Alexis_ was making a break for it when someone grabbed _her_ arm "not so fast Axle" said a mad Amy

"Little miss _Alexis_ has been a bad girl, _she_ must be punished" Rouge said with a sly smile on her face

"What are you goanna do to me?" _she_ asked, Amy and Rouge just looked at each other

At the next store "no" _Alexis_ said horrified

"Yes" Amy replied dragging _her_ into the store, it was a women's under garment store

Later back at Tails' place, Axle walked inside and sat down on the couch "hey Axle, where you been?" Tails asked

When Axle turned his head towards Tails he saw that his once crystal eyes were now a strange combination of bloodshot and the thousand yard stare "I saw things I shouldn't have"

Well everybody that's my first bonus chapter. Just a little FYI; Alexis is Axle's girl name because Alexis is Axle with the 'x' moved behind the 'e' and an 'is' added to the end. Thank you Amy alexis rose again for your review. Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	15. MacGyver eat your heart out

It's time for chapter 14 everybody. Ok just to clear something up; I will reveal the rest of Axle powers only because I have no idea how I would write them in separately (I'm already winging this as is so cut me a break) with the exception of the Summon Beast things and Psi Swap all of Axle's powers come from the same game. Thank you Amy alexis rose for reviewing. Well, let's get this show on the road

**Chapter 14 MacGyver eat your heart out**

Somewhere in an unknown place "but master…are you sure he is ready?"

"I believeth that we shall soon see. Fetch Mahou, he shall be the guide"

"Mahou? My lord, is he really the best choice?"

Now normally people don't like to be questioned but this man wanted to hear the concerns of the people who worked for him "I can understand thy worries, but try to have faith in thy brother"

"Well…if you think it's for the best"

"I am glad. Now fetch Mahou and make haste"

"Yes my lord"

Later. Axle was just waking up "morning Titin, Noel" he said greeting his two Summon Beast Friends, oddly enough failed to answer him and this worried Axle deeply "guy…where are you?" by this time poor Axle was frantic, it was also at this time he noticed that he wasn't in Tails' house, but instead in what looked like a lab, he was strapped to a gurney with what Axle figured was a one way window in front of him. Just then he heard footsteps "oh pleases don't see me" Axle thought franticly as he closed his eyes "I'm not here I'm not here" he repeated to himself. Had his eyes been open he would have seen a thin purple haze surround him

At this time Eggman was walking in the other room "well, well, it wasn't easy but I managed to get my hands on you" he started "but now it's time for-" he paused "WHAT!!!!!!! HOW DID HE ESCAPE!?"

Axle's eyes snapped open after hearing that, it was then he saw the purple haze "invisibility, is this my new power?" he asked himself

Axle's line of thought was interrupted when Eggman and some random robot, that isn't important to describe or name, ran into the room. Eggman pushed a button near the door and the bonds that held Axle were released and he got up. All this time the robot was staring at Axle "Doctor the prisoner is right there" it said pointing at Axle

Axle panicked think his power was wearing off, however unbeknownst to him his new power wasn't invisibility, but something much more useful "you stupid robot there's nothing there!" Eggman bellowed in anger

So it worked on Eggman but not robots, under normal circumstances this would still be a good thing, but the base was filled with robots, it sucked big time. Just then Axle got a strange idea; he focused on the robot and started thinking "that robot is Axle" during this time some of the haze went over to the robot

Just then Eggman turned around and screamed "how did you get there?!" the robot looked confused "get him quickly" he yelled to some other robots, of course being robots they shot him without a second thought. Axle made a break for it and his power 'turned off' "wha-" was all Eggman could say

"I made him think his ally was me, that's like that status effect in RPG's. What was it again…Charmed, hey Charm…that's a good name" Axle mused to himself. Just then a robot jumped out of nowhere (for those of you who don't get it, Axle is running now) Axle panicked and shot his hand forward in defense, as he did some strange flux-like thing shot out of his hand and hit the robot, when it did he (the robot) flew back really far and shattered when it hit the wall "……Psi Blast……cool" next he came to a door with a keypad, to the left of the door was a window, when he looked in it he saw some blurry writing "that must be the combination" Axle reasoned "if only I could just get through" he started pounding on the glass when suddenly he went through it "wha-" Axle looked back and saw his body down on the ground. "Ahh" he screamed, and then he looked at himself and saw that he was transparent and blue "astral projection…sweet, think I'll call it Projection" Axle ran over to the code, looked at it, ran back to his body, and then punched in the code on the keypad "I am so out of here"

Later in another part on the building "I can't believe we let Eggman get his hands on Axle" Sonic griped

"Come on Sonic, don't beat yourself up. We all messed up" Tails said in an attempt to reassure his friend

"Thanks Tails" Sonic replied

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but does anyone know where he is?" asked Shadow who once again managed to depress everybody

"Ow" Sonic and Axle said simultaneously

"Sonic, Tails" Axle cried in happiness

"Axle" Sonic and Tails responded to Axle

"Maxwell" Axle cried again

"Axle" was Maxwell's response

"Shadow" Axle said with no emotion in his voice. But all Shadow did was scoff (did you really expect anything else

Just then Eggman came through the door with some random mech "well, looks like you're all here" almost at once a energy blast hit the mech square in the chest "what the!?"

Everyone looked to the other side and saw a brown hedgehog with quills streamlining his head "sorry I'm late Maxwell" he said. Just then everyone (but Eggman) became enveloped in a massive light, by the time it was gone…so were everyone else

Sorry for the long up date folks, I had some trouble with this chap. Thank you again Amy alexis rose for reviewing. I bet you're all goanna love this; the Summon Beast of Heart will be reviled in the next chap (I have been waiting forever to get the next chap out). Also, does anyone want to guess who the mystery man (or hedgehog in this case) is? Its Maxwell's dad. Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	16. Summon up your power and truth

Well everyone here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for; the one where Axle's past is reviled. Thank you Amy alexis rose for reviewing. Now you guys (and girls) probably don't care but I just feel like sharing this; wile I typed up this chapter I was listing to the techno Pokémon theme song

**Chapter 15 Summon up your power (and truth)**

White, white, and yep you guessed it more white "are you guys awake yet, I'm bored" this unfamiliar voice was all it took to rouse everyone as they got ready to fight "…what is with you guys? I mean the first thing you think of is fighting" the very sight of him sent them in to shock

"Y-you're a-" Tails stuttered

"Yes I'm a multi-tailed fox too" he was indeed a multi-tailed fox, like Tails he had two tails, unlike Tails he had a yellow/topaz fur, he also wore a robe and held a rod with a gem that shared his fur color on top of it

"W-who are you" Cream asked worried

"Heh you know you're kinda cute" this made her blush and got everyone else staring at him "oh right, my name's Mahou" everyone was still staring at him "well lets go"

"…Wait a second, where are we" Shadow asked, now that they looked it seemed like they were in a long white, seemingly hallway

Then it hit Axle "this is the hallway from the Matrix"

"Oh yeah, I love that trilogy" Maxwell replied

'Looks like I was right' the brown hedgehog thought to himself

"Come-on lets go already" Mahou said a bit annoyed

"Hey where are we going?" asked Knuckles

"Why on a tour my spiked friend" Mahou replied, just then he found a sword touching his neck

"Who…are…you" asked the person at the other end of the sword; he was a hedgehog with shimmering sapphire fur, dazzling emerald eyes, and his sword was a magnificent ruby color. Next to him was another hedgehog, this one held a shield, he had beautiful pearl eyes and fur the gleamed like diamonds

The second hedgehog then said "you had better have a good reason for being here"

Axle then got in-between them and said "hold guys, I'm sure we can talk this out" but both hedgehog just stared at him with a twitch in their eyes "you two ok?"

"…Axle…what are you doing here?" asked the sword welding Hedgehog

"Wait…how do you know me?" asked a confused Axle

"You mean you don't remember us?" the sword user asked with hurt in his voice

Now it was the Shield holder's turn to talk "of course doesn't you moron, he's never seen us like this"

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks "…Titin?...Noel?"

Those two names got a reaction of the Brown Hedgehog "so…you know them?"

This got everyone else looking at him "who are you" asked Shadow

The other hedgehog looked a little embarrassed when he replied "oh where are my manners, my name is Benjamin"

It was a long shot but…"are…you Maxwell's dad?" asked Axle

This surprised both Maxwell and Benjamin "my, my quite a sharp wit you have their. So tell me; what gave it away?" Maxwell's dad asked chuckling

"You both introduced yourself the same way" he replied, now back to Titin and Noel "but what are you guys doing here?"

"I can answer that" replied Mahou "the place we're in right now is the Corridor of Heart, AKA the Summon Beast of Heart's mind"

"When we got cut off from Axle we got worried" Noel finished

"What we don't know is how it happened" Titin added

"Oh that was me" Mahou answered, but he once again found a sword aimed at his throat

"Why?" asked a mad Titin

"To help get the rest of his powers" he answered, it seemed to satisfy Titin seeing as how he removed his sword from Mahou's throat

"So what are you doing here?" asked Noel

"Well Maser sent me" Mahou replied

"Maser!?" Axle, Titin, and Noel cried out in unison

"Yep" he replied, then he hit the floor with the bottom of his staff and a pedestal with a see-through gem that looked strangely like a Chaos Emerald on it "behold, the weapon of the Summon Beast of Heart; the Zodiac Crystal"

Sonic stared at it in disbelief, he knew that gem, he remembered it from his childhood "so…who's this new Summon Beast" he asked even though he knew the answer

Mahou didn't say anything, instead he grabbed the Zodiac Crystal and tossed it to Axle "Me?!" Axle asked in disbelief "this has to be some mistake"

"No Axle, he's telling the truth" Titin said defending Mahou's claim

"You are our little brother" Noel said confirming it

What, you think I plan to end it here? No way, after all I promised to revile Axle's past. Hold on to your seats folks, I have one more plot twist left for you in this chapter. But to tell you the truth, I'm surprised no one guessed that Axle was the Summon Beast of Heart, want to know why? Then let me tell you; Titin has sapphire fur, emerald eyes, and a ruby sword, put it together and you get; Pokémon ruby, Pokémon sapphire, and Pokémon emerald. It's the same thing for Noel; diamond fur and pearl eye, Pokémon diamond and Pokémon pearl. And yep you guessed it, the same thing for Axle; gold highlights Pokémon gold, silver fur Pokémon silver, and if you add the Zodiac Crystal Pokémon crystal. Anyway, back to the story

"Me…I'm the Summon Beast of Heart" Axle said to himself in awe as he held the Zodiac Crystal

"But that must mean we're in Axle's mind" Tails mused

"Yep" Mahou's reply was short and to the point "well I should get you guys back now"

Just then Benjamin said "wait just one minute" everyone looked at him "I happen to know a little bit about Axle's past"

"You do?" both Axle and Maxwell asked

Benjamin smiled and replied "indeed, I know your parents"

"You do (it's supposed to be the same thing he said last)?" Axle asked with hope flowing through his blood

"Well I should, after all your mother is my sister and your father my brother in-law" he replied

Then it hit him; Benjamin Ben, Maxwell Max. He was looking at his uncle and cousin "Uncle Ben, Max" the funny thing was; Max was just as surprised

YES I finally I got this chapter out. Thank you again Amy alexis rose for reviewing. In the next chapter Axle gets to test out his Summon Beast form, and if you guy want I'll add a bonus chapter showing how Axle's mom and dad met. Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	17. Heart of gold

So you think you know everything now right? WRONG!!! I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Just to clear a few things up; Mahou is a servant of Maser (here's a hint to his true identity; his fur), when Ben thought to himself; 'Looks like I was right', it was because Axle knew about a movie in our world. Thank you Amy alexis rose for reviewing. Oh and one more thing; the element Heart is Body and Spirit put together, to simplify it; Dark and Light is to Twilight as Body and Spirit are to Heart

**Chapter 16 Heart of gold**

"Axle…is it really you?" Maxwell aka Max asked the hedgehog in front of him

"Max…" was his reply

"Axle" Axle turned to face Max's dad, now known to be his uncle Ben "what happened to your parents? Did you see a man named Seymour?" he asked

"Yeah…who is Seymour by the way?" Axle asked

"Someone who wanted your mother for all the wrong reasons" Ben replied. Then he looked at Titin and Noel "to think, you two were alive all this time"

"What do you mean 'all this time'?" Noel asked

Ben looked depressed "we learned early in her pregnancy that she had triplets" at that time a tear found its way into his eye "she was so happy" then his voice started to crack "then on the day she went into labor…we all knew she was in pain, but she was just too happy to care. Then…the first one came…dead. All the joy just got sucked out of her, then the next one came out dead. Sh-she kept saying 'I'm killing them, I'm killing my babies'" he slammed his fist into the wall "she was in pain and I just stood there, there was nothing I could do! I never thought she would be happy again, and that made me die inside" then he looked at Axle "do you want to know what she said to you when she held you? 'I'm sorry my baby, I killed your big brothers' then she apologized to me and Shuyin 'my beloved, please forgive me for killing our babies, big brother I'm sorry for killing your nephews'. The truth is Shuyin and I weren't as concerned about your brothers as we were about her, she was a wreak"

"Hey Axle" Mahou said to get his attention "in this next battle…you should fight alone"

"Why?" he asked

"You need to get some experience with your Summon Beast form" Mahou replied

"You mean I have a Summon Beast form too!?" needless to say Axle was surprised

"Well you are the Summon Beast of Heart" he replied

Axle just stood there for a while before replying "let's do this"

"Well let me send you on your way" Mahou said. A blinding white light resonated from Mahou's staff and engulfed them all, next thing they knew they were back in Eggman's base in front of a snake-like mech

"Well, well, looks like you're back" Eggman said

Axle started walking up to Eggman 'come on Axle think, think. Hey, that could work' he mused. He held his hand out and the Zodiac Crystal, he griped it tight and said "Kokoro ni daiteta ikita kita akashi" (if you want to know what his Summon Beast form looks like check his bio (finally finished)) there was blinding pulse of energy, and when everyone looked back at Axle, he had transformed "wow, this feels incredible"

Eggman was stunned "w-w-w-w-w-w" he couldn't even get one word out

Axle was feeling good about this "time to scramble me an egg". By this time Eggman got his nerve back and started shooting (yep you guessed it) missiles "oh please, **Psi Impulse**" he fired a crap load of Psi Blasts and deflected the missiles "it's time to cut you off" he got on all fours and cried out "**Power Crash**" he launched the wheel on his back at Eggman, cutting the head off of the body. Just then a bunch of robots came in the room, Axle just cracked his knuckles and said "this should be fun"

"Man…Axle's amazing" Tails commented

"Yeah I know" replied Knuckles

"I'm just glad he's on our side" Sonic said

Axle had just trashed half of Eggman's robot minions "you know Eggman, we should really do this more often"

"You won't be laughing for long" Eggman threaten as he activated a shield

"You really think that can hold me?" Axle scoffed. He wound up a punch, hit the shield, and then "…OWWWWWW, what the heck is that thing made of?" Eggman started laughing 'what do I do now' he thought to himself

"The crystal" replied Noel

"What?" asked Axle

"The Zodiac Crystal!" yelled Titin

"Ok…I'll give it a shot" Axle said. He focused on the Zodiac Crystal (now imbedded in his chest) and felt the energy coursing to his wings, and somehow he knew what to say "fire, ice, water, thunder, wind, earth, light, dark, body, spirit. I call upon the 12 base elements that govern all worlds" he pulled his wings, now glowing with energy, back and just before flapping them said "**Wing Beat of 12**" a storm of power rammed against the shield…shattering it "oh yeah! I rock"

The other just gulped "yep…I am _really_ glad Axle's on our side" said Knuckles

Just then something hit Axle in the side "OW!! What the heck was that"

Turns out Eggman had a backup plan (way to break character Eggy) a _really_ big robot "(insert generic evil laugh) didn't see this coming did you?" then _he_ got hit in the side by a…ice crystal?

"Didn't see that coming did you?" mocked a new voice. he was a steely gray hedgehog with quills on his spine like a buzz saw, next to him was a female hedgehog with snow white fur with quill bangs and a strange white, floating, legless creature with a cloak that cover (her?) The male hedgehog then turned to Benjamin "hey Ben, what brings you here"

"Your son" he replied

The two new hedgehogs turned to Axle, then the female spoke up "Axle…sweetie?"

Axle's mom and dad make their big entrance, and Axle's mom turns out to be a summoner (who knew (me that's who)). Two more chapter till I finish this bad boy (don't be sad, there's always part two). For those of you who didn't catch it (with the exception of Psi Swap and his Summon Beast power) Axle's powers are based off the game Second Sight. Thank you again Amy alexis rose for reviewing. Read and


	18. Summon up your energy and life

No review, man that's sucks. Some of you might be wondering how Axle's mom could tell it was him…I'm goanna have to go with 'Mothers intuition'. Now you may have noticed the chapter title. For those of you who don't get it let me explain; it's in the style that I use when I revile a Summon Beast. Now you may be thinking 'oh it must be Axle's mom's Summon Beast' wrong!!! It's a new one

**Chapter 17 Summon up your energy (and life)**

"Mom………………….Dad…………………..is it really you?" Axle in shock

Axle's dad stared at him for a bit and then turned his head away with a scoff "yeah right"

Then Axle's mom spoke up "Shuyin how could you? It has to be him"

Axle's dad (now known to be Shuyin) turned to her and said "open your eyes Lenne! Axle is dead, we saw Seymour kill him"

Axle's mom (AKA Lenne) just rolled her eyes "yeah, just like we were 'killed'"

Ben couldn't help laughing "oh what's funny" Shuyin was pretty upset

It took all of his self-control for Ben to stop laughing long enough to answer "she has you beat old buddy"

"Fine, then explain why he looks like that" Shuyin still wasn't convinced

Ben cleared his throat "well you see-"

"That's far enough" a new voice said. Everyone turned to find the source and saw it was a human boy

Shadow (getting really annoyed at the lack of bloodshed) stared at him "who the #%$ are you?" Shadow's eyes got big "w-what happened?"

"I censored you" the boy replied

Eggman got an evil look in his eye 'if that boy can do that, then who knows what else he can do'

"Don't even think about it Eggman" he said as if he had read his mind

"Why what do you mean?" he asked innocently

"You're thinking about capturing me to take over the world" he answered, and then he pointed to his head "read your mind"

No one believed him (they believed that Eggman wants him (now I know what you're thinking, well stop it you sickos), just not that he read his mind) "prove it" Eggman dared

The boy just sighed "if that boy can do that, then who knows what else he can do"

Eggman was stunned, but Amy wasn't convinced "oh yeah, then what am I thinking"

"Off the bat; Sonic. But just to be sure" then he got a pained look on his face "OH ##### ####### ######!!!!!!!! What the #### is wrong with you, ###### that's sick"

Sonic was afraid to ask "what did you see?"

The boy looked at him "if you think I plan to relive that then think again"

"By the way, what are you doing here?" asked Ben

"Oh I came here to skip ahead of the explanation since the readers already know that stuff. Then again…it probably would have been over by now if I didn't come" then he turned to you "sorry, my bad"

"Um…who are you talking to" asked Axle

"No one you need to know about" he replied

"Wait…who are you?" asked Knuckles

The boy thought for a moment "well…since this is you can call me White Keyblade Oathkeeper" **I** replied

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Shadow, fed up with me, dashed right at me

I shot a yellow beam between his legs and he fell down with a twitch "I'd like to go farther, but then poor Sonia will be disappointed" I was too late to catch myself "woops, my bad. I'm goanna have to delete that…oh what the heck I'll keep it" then I snapped my fingers "there we go"

Lenne looked at me confused "what did you just do?"

"Got rid of the need for the explanation" I replied "well I'm out" and with that I disappeared

Suddenly Axle heard Titin's voice "Axle, summon us"

"You mean I can summon both of you?" he asked

This time Noel replied "yes now do it"

"If you say so" Axle focused and soon his brother were by his side

"That can't stop me now" Eggman yelled as a pack got attached to his robot "do you know what's in this?" he asked smirking

"Your toilet" Titin joked

Eggman just ignored that "the 7 chaos emeralds" a big gun popped on to the mech's chest and shot the brothers

"**Diamond Shield**" even with the shield up the blast still did some damage "now what"

"I got nothing" Axle replied

Later in Axle's mind. Mahou was watching the whole battle "I guess now's a good time" he said to no one in particular wile scratching his head "Somes , Phasmatis , Pectus pectoris , three elementum ut totus vita est no of. Iunctum pro mihi quod take vultus! EGO voco vos ; deus Elementum vita (no this is not gibberish)"

Back in the battle. Axle, Titin and Noel started to glow "any idea what's going on?" asked Noel

Titin just looked at him and replied "hey you're supposed to be the smart one" soon they vanished in the light.

"Rouge took a look at the now diming light "guys, why do I only see one figure?" she was right, there was only person/thing in the light

Of course Eggman (being the egocentric fat $$ that he is thought he did this) "ha, ha, ha, I killed two of them. My new weapon truly is unstoppable"

"You put too much faith in your machines Eggman" an ominous voice said

Everyone looked to the source of the voice "w-who are you? Show yourself" Eggman demanded

The figure stepped out of the light. When it did everyone saw what it looked like; it had Axle's body but was wearing in Titin's armor with Noel's wings (now as long as Axle's). it's voice sounded like the three of them put together "my name is deus Elementum vita; the Summon Beast of Life"

Again, no reviews…that really sucks. So the next chapter will be the second part (after that is the last chapter). Remember when I said I had an idea for an alternate Ever ever part 2, it was supposed to be a sonicxblaze fic (sonic training to become a knight so they could be together) but I have a new idea. Read and _**review**_ but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all


	19. Lifeline

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! Man I'm happy. Shadowgirl and amy alexis rose, THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH. With the lack of reviews I thought my story was getting bad. In this chapter you get to see Deus Elementum Vita in action

**Chapter 18 Lifeline**

Axle, Titin and Noel were in a pitch black room (but could still see each other for some unexplored reason) "where are we?" asked Axle

"Hey Noel" Titin called out

"What?" he asked

"Marco" not long after that he felt a fist in his face

Noel would have gone farther but he heard a new voice "sup'"

The three of them turned to the source of the voice to see a face they thought they saw the last of "Mahou!" they called out in unison

"Nice to see you remember me" he replied

"Um…do you have any idea where we are?" asked Noel

He sighed "you want the short version or the long one?" he asked

"Short" the three brothers replied

"Ok" Mahou cleared his throat "your Summon Beast forms have fused together"

Axle looked at his brother and asked "we can do that?"

They both just shrugged "that's news to me" replied Titin

Noel scoffed "well of course it's news to you, you never pay attention"

Titin glared at his brother "oh I'm sorry, I forgot that you know all about this kinda stuff"

Axle (ignoring his two brother) walked up to Mahou and asked "so…is this new Summon Beast a separate entity or what?"

Mahou looked past him to see the two brother engaged in a slap fight. Then he turned his attention back to Axle "to help explain this I checked your memories-" but Axle cut him off before he could finish

"Whoa hold up; you look into my memories?"

Mahou had a sheepish grin on his face now "yeah about that, you probably felt the effects of that, stuff like having flashback that everyone else can see-" but Axle cut him off again

"That was you?"

"Yeah…sorry" Mahou still had that same grin. Then, getting back to business "ok, the best comparison to the Summon Beast of Life I could find was Voltron"

Axle stared at him "Voltron?" but before he could say anything else Mahou disappeared

Outside. Vita held his hand out and the Rune Blade, Aegis Shield and the Zodiac Crystal appeared in front of him. Then the Zodiac Crystal inserted its self into the center of the Aegis Shield which in turn latched onto the hilt of the Rune Blade, the blade Rune Blade then extended and the tip started looking like an arrow head, all in all, it looked like a spear "behold; the Spear of Life" everyone was still in awe at what had happened

Eggman snapped out of it pretty quick "bah, it's still no match for me" he said as he shot Vita

"**Diamond Shield**" the same protective orb that Noel had conjured not too long ago

Appeared around Vita and blocked the shot

"Do you guys think we have a chance?" Axle asked his brother

"Of course we do" was Titin's reply

"If he uses full power then we don't" Noel said, damping the mood "our only hope is to free the Chaos Emeralds so Sonic and Shadow can go super

"Well we got a plan, let's do this!" Titin cried

"Just one more thing" Axle said "how do we know how to control this thing"

"No clue" "I don't know" Titin and Noel said at the same time

"Oh" Axle was still confused

Back on the outside "it'll take more than that to take to take me down Eggman" Vita boasted

"We'll see about that!" Eggman primed his gun for another blast, this time with more power. Vita quickly spread his wings and took of flying at Eggman. Then, using the Spear of Life, slashed his chest making him stumble. "I hate you!" the fat man bellowed. Vita said nothing as he flew to his back and slashed at it. Power started to leak from it, but not enough. "Get away from there!" more yelling from the fat guy. Vita slashed two more times, still not enough.

"This isn't working" Titin complained

"You dolt, of course its working, you're just impatient" Noel shot back

Back on the outside "that's it! Full power!" Eggman was mad. The mech started to shake and glow power

"Crap" was all Axle had to say. The mech slammed its fist into Vita causing some series damage. Then it charged up its laser. When it fired Vita barely got Diamond Shield up in time, and it still didn't block all of the blast. Vita was hurt bad

"Ha, ha, ha. At last I have won!" Eggman cried in triumph

"Axle…" poor Lenne was terrified for her son

"No…" Sonic was at a loss for words "it wasn't supposed to end this way" he thought to himself

"All living things will now bow down to me!" Eggman declared

"There's no point Eggman; you wouldn't be able to see them over your ego" Vita said as he slowly got up

"What!" Eggman started to pull at his mustache "how can this be!?"

"Time to end this." The Spear of Life floated in front of Vita and started to rotate so fast it was invisible, then a magic-like circle appeared where the Spear of Life was rotating, next 12 smaller circle appeared on the edge of the biggest one, the wheel on his back went into the middle of the big circle "KOST!" as Vita cried that out the Wheel started to spin very fast, the circle spinning with it, a tendril came out of each of the small circles and shot at Eggman. to protect himself, Eggman turned around. The force of the impact knocked Eggman down

"Ha, it didn't work!" Eggman declared

"Oh didn't it?" was Vita's reply. It was then that everybody noticed the energy flowing out of the robot's back "Sonic, Shadow. The rest is up to you"

"You got it" Sonic replied as he and Shadow went in to battle

"Kill one, save a thousand" Vita said before dismissing

Sorry it took so long for me to update, my computer was screwy. Anyway, next chapter is the last, but before I start on part 2 I need to do a story I promised someone, but I might get started on it before I'm done with it. Thank you Shadowgirl and amy alexis rose for reviewing. Read and review but remember if you can say anything nice don't say anything at all.


	20. insert dramatic name here

Well here it is; the last chapter of Ever ever after part 1: Axle's story where I finally answer some unanswered questions, it's been a good ride everybody. Thank you Llirbwerdnadivad and Edge The Gravitic hedgehog for reviewing. Now on to the last chapter

**Chapter 19 (insert dramatic name here)**

Vita was now completely gone, and in his place was Axle "My baby!" Lenne yelled as she ran to her son

"Hey mom" Axle greeted her

"Well son I must say, I am impressed" Shuyin said

"Thanks dad" Axle replied

"But if you don't mind me asking; who were the big guys with you?" his dad asked

"They're my brothers" Axle replied

"They are?" Lenne was at a loss for words

"They're alive mom, you didn't kill them" Axle comforted her

Lenne turned to her brother and said "you told him"

"I thought he should know" was Benjamin's reply

"Well enough of this, come on Max" Axle said

"Right behind you" Maxwell replied

"Where are you two going?" Shuyin asked

"To find the base's self-destruct button" Axle said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Every evil base has one" Maxwell finished

"Well you two have fun" Benjamin said

"Be safe" Lenne said

"We will mom" Axle said as he and Maxwell went off in search of the base's self-destruct button. Then the three adults looked at each other, just realizing what they just did

"…Crap" Shuyin said

With Axle and Maxwell "so where should we look?" Axle asked

Maxwell thought about for a bit "well…the base has a cone like shape to it…"

"The top!" they both said at the same time

Back at the epic battle of good vs. evil (incase you didn't know; Sonic and Shadow have gone super). Shadow unleashed a flurry of Chaos Spears at Eggman, Sonic followed up by ramming him "we got him on the ropes" Sonic said

"I feel so helpless!" Shuyin complained "we're just standing here not doing anything!"

"But what can we do?" asked Benjamin

"I don't know, but this is just killing me" he replied

"Honey, try to calm down" Lenne said

Back with Axle and Maxwell "we're getting nowhere" Maxwell said

"I think we need to split up" Axle suggested

"Are you crazy!? You know what happens when you do that?" Maxwell complained

"I know, I know. But we got to hurry" Axle said

"Fine" Maxwell gave in. then he ran down a hall

Axle looked at a door and said "hope this is an elevator" he went through it and…nothing, it was just a messy lab

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the runt" a familiar voice said

"Who's there?" Axle looked around

"My dear boy, have you forgotten me already?" the voice asked in mock hurt

"You!" Axle saw who it was; Seymour "what are you doing here?"

"Just getting what belongs to me" he replied

"...I don't see where this is going" Axle was confused

"The beautiful Lenne" he answered

"Yuck" was all Axle had to say "why do you want my mom?"

Seymour thought it over for a moment "I suppose there's no harm in telling you; as you know I'm royalty"

Axle was with him so far "yeah"

"And my family happens to be one that inherits wonderers powers" he continued

"Wait; what was that about powers?" Axle didn't understand this part

"You mean you still don't know? After all this I would have thought they would have told you" he mock

"Give them a break I just found them again" Axle defended

"Oh well, moving on; there are several royal families that are born with fascinating powers" he explained

"So I inherited my powers?" Axle asked

"In a manner of speaking; your parents come from two very different families on two very different planets that not long ago were locked in a bitter struggle against each other; there for your powers are some kind of strange fusion" he explained

"Huh" it was not what Axle was expecting

"Back to the story; my power let me get anything I wanted, something that quite often includes the opposite sex, your mother however somehow resisted me. Because of that I simple had to have her, but when you grandparents refused me I got creative I started hypnotizing some of the castle guards to intimidate her, she knew it was my doing but couldn't prove it. Then, she had the nerve to get married to that (woops, can't type that)-" Axle interrupted him

"Wait, my dad was ill conceived?" Axle asked

"What? No. I meant it as an insult" Seymour said

"Oh" replied Axle

"Now where was I…oh yes. Not long after that she became pregnant with you, I thought it would make her more vulnerable, but your father proved me wrong. And before I knew it, you were born, although at first I thought it merely idly gossip. Fearing for your life; your parents escaped into that strange world where you grew up, in that world we all got new bodies that were incapable of using our powers, so I had to do things the old fashion way, but it seems in doing so I broke the seal keeping you there" he finished

"But that doesn't explain what you're doing _here_" Axle said. Then he quietly lifted a metal beam off the ground

"Well, in order to get to your mother I had to strike a deal with Doctor Eggman, at first we thought to find you by using your mothers Summon Beast as a portal, but instead we pulled a completely different one here" he started

"Noel!" Axle guessed

"Precisely. When I did find you, your family packed up and moved, now no one knew where you were, but I found you eventuality. When you arrived in this world I sent out some soldiers to find the Chaos Emeralds, which is how the good Doctor got them all" Seymour finished

"So what now?" Axle asked

"Simple; I kill you and take your mother" he replied

"What about my dad?" Asked Axle

"I think Eggman must have already taken care of him" he answered

"Well there's just one problem with your plan" Axle said

"Oh, and what might that be?" he asked

"This!" Axle yelled as the metal beam crashed into Seymour, when he hit the wall a whole bunch of stuff fell on him, he was stuck "wow, that turned out better than I thought"

"Get me out of here!" Seymour demanded

"Yeah, sure. I'll let you out so you can kill me and kidnap my mom. That's total goanna happen" Axle replied sarcastically

"So you're just going to leave me under here?" Seymour asked

"Oh don't worry, you'll get out; when the base blows up" Axle replied. Those words made Seymour do something involuntary and messy "Well I'm out" and with that Axle left him to his fate. Axle left the room only to run over by Maxwell

"Come on Axle this place is goanna blow" Axle didn't ask any questions

Back at the fight "I just hope they're ok" Lenne said

Sonic and Shadow had just beaten Eggman who (after a long rant about how he would get his revenge) had left not too long ago "well we can't wait forever" Rouge said

"Hey look, there they are!" Tails pointed out

"Hey guys" Sonic greeted

"Run-" Axle started

"-Base-" Maxwell continued

"-Big boom-" Axle continued

"-Pain" Maxwell ended

"…what?" Knuckles asked

"Base blow up!" Axle and Maxwell yelled. That was all they needed to hear.

Later when they were out (and the base blew up) "but I still don't get how I got there in the first place" Axle said

"Isn't it obvious? Eggman kidnapped you" Shadow said

"And now we know why" Tails added

Before Axle could say anything he was mercilessly hugged by his parents "Oh Axle, my baby" Lenne wept with joy

"You're mother and I thought we'd never see you again" Shuyin said

"Me nether" Axle said "why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Lenne asked. Everyone stared at her "ok, ok. We were just trying to protect you"

"Like I haven't heard that one before" Axle replied

"You didn't do half bad kid" Knuckles said to Axle

"Thanks" he replied

"So what are you goanna do now Axle?" Sonic asked

"I might get a house on this planet, somewhere nearby you guys" Axle said

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to Mobios with us?" Lenne asked

"Where?" Axle had no idea where that was

"Our home planet" Maxwell answered

"…Nah, I think I'll stay here" Axle decided

"Well…ok" Lenne was still uneasy about her son leaving so soon

"Well Axle, if you're goanna get a house then we have a lot of work to do" Maxwell said

"We sure do Max, we sure do" Axle said dramatically

"…What was that?" asked Maxwell

"I was trying to end on a dramatic note" Axle answered

"I wrecked it didn't I?" Maxwell was feeling pretty stupid

"Kinda" Axle replied

"Sorry"

Well, that all folks (sorry if the end sucked), thank you for sticking with me to the end here, I'd like to thank Rikki 'O', SonicFreak2008, ChibiRyou200, mina mongoose girl (wtf?), shadowgirl, amy alexis rose, Edge the Hedgehog and Llirbwerdnadivad for reviewing my story. Ok…since this is the first story I finished I'm not sure what to say…oh what the heck. Read and review but remember if you can say anything nice don't say anything at all.


End file.
